Digimon Adventure: The Ghetto Girl! Season 1!
by Pie11644
Summary: Fiona Takeuchi is a sassy flirty and ghetto girl who enters the digital world with 7 other people! She has a secret crush on a blonde haired lone wolf(Matt) who treats her coldly towards her or does he deny? Fiona and the digidestined travel trough the digi world but what lies beyond the digital world? And who will the 9th and 10 digidestined be? MattXOC and T.K.xOC(in season two)
1. INFO

BIO: Name:Fiona Takeuchi

Race: She is black but is also half Japanse(and a little bit (puerto rican)

Outfit: Black zip up crop tank,black pants with built in combat boots, belted skirt and yellow hairbow Fiona has really long red hair and she usually has it tied up in a pony tail

Personality:(well just look at the title!)

Friends: Tai,Matt,Mimi(close friend),T.K.,Joe(somewhat) Izzy(toys around with him)

Hates:Sora(because she always is telling her what to do)

Skills: Hand to hand combat,tree jumping,extreme reflexes,singing and dancing etc

Crush:Matt,Tai(somewhat)

Crest: Crest of Justice

Bio: Fiona is a rebelious girl she lived with her mother in Bel Air but after she got in a fight her mother sent her to Japan to live with her father. After living with her Japanses father for a few days her father just couldnt stand her so he sent her to live with her rich supermodel sister,her siblings and her aunt(who are all black) in a mansion in a different city. Fiona goes to the same school with the rest of the digidestined and becomes the toughest as well as the hottest girl at the school. She gets sent to summer camp but what she doesnt know is what adventures are in store for her.

Digimon: Kinomon(rookie) Foxmon(next level), Flarefoxomon(champion),MetalFlarefoxomon(ulimante)

Siblings:Shantae her 27 year old supermodel sister and guardian,Trixie her 'same age as Kari year old sister' and later revealed as the (10th child) Fiona also has 8 other siblings in the house.

Hobby: Fiona loves to make her own music videos and songs and uploaded them on the internet,she loves flirting and partying!

Okay i hope you like it i will uploaded the chapter of episode 1 ASAP!


	2. Episode 1

Opening Credits: It starts with Tai spinning in the air in all diferent directions,then Sora,then Fiona, then Matt, Izzy,Mimi,Joe and T.K. it then shows everyones Digimon divivoving from their rookie levels and then our chapion levels fighting. Joe is then secene riding in the water on Ikkimon(or whatever you call it) It then shows Tai amozed at Greymon breaking through boulders. Then it shows Sora hanging on Birdramons leg while she flies(Fiona: i hope she falls! Me: shush!) Then it shows Izzy flying on his..(i forgot the name!) the scene then switches to the forest where Matt is riding on his Wolf Digimon Garurumon on the right side and on the left side Fiona is riding on her Fox Digimoon Foxcomon on the right. Fiona and Mtt exchange a small is then shown riding on(i think Pokocomon) the scene then switches to T.K. amazed at his Digimon Angemon. The scene then switches to all the Digidestined falling from the sky. and landing only to see a dark monster. The scene then switches seeing a digivice working and everyones Digimon is shown swinging in the background changing into their champion level. it then shows everyones Digimons little rookie level and they change form and the destined appeared surronded by monsters. Tai is then shown and he is zoomed out and everyone is by his side and the title is shown.

Tais POV: thats home but im not sure thats where ia m right now,, okay let me back up a little it all went when the climate went complete out of control the rainforested dried out and other places got flooded with oceans and get this it was blazing hot in the summer at the time i diddnt know any of this was going on because i was at camp all the other campers were goofing off me? i was enjoying the summer sun. until it started to snow! you couldnt belive what happened to 7 other kids. my names Tai! (The scene then switches to a girl in a blue hat gasping!) This is Sora she okay..for a girl! (the scene then switches to a guy in (blonde hair looking up at the sky) and Matt hes just too cool just look at that haircut! (The scene then switches to a red hair girl sitting in a tree sucking on licorice and then looking up at the sky wondering whats up) Oh her? Thats Fiona! shes really foxy! but a real tough cookie! i have a feeling she likes someone else. (The scene then switches to a kid on a computer) and this little kid is Izzy he should have gone to computer camp.(the scene then switches to a girl in a pink hat) and this is Mimi i bet you could guess her favorite color from the 1st try. (the scene then switches to a boy in the forest looking up) T.K. is Matts doopy little brother.(the scene then switches to a blue haired boy walking on stairs it was Joe) dont scare him or he might wet his pants!

Fionas POV: my auntie sent me to summer camp but i didnt really care! i kinda had fun here! i was then going around jumping from tree to tree trying to find some fruit but i stopped at 1 tree and looked down to see Matt...he was walking around looking all cool and acted like he didnt care what others think which is what i liked about him! I blushed at the thought of us being together. Ahh yes the young fox and the little wolf! i just wish he would take time and stay away from his brother a little bit and take time to focus on me. i sighed and look over and see Tai at a nearby tree seemingly sleeping. i long jump over to his tree as i leap i hear sounds of amazement from below and i look down and see Matt and T.K. starting at me i wave at them but Matt turns away as T.K. follows. i sigh and i then land on Tais tree. he got started and began to fall down but i catch him just in time and pull him up to me. my face was inches away from him and i notice him blush. "hey Tai whats up?" i ask. "um..hi Fiona! nothing much just relaxing" said Tai. i smiled at him. i had respect for Tai he was a really cool guy! but i couldnt help to feel that he had a bit of a crush on me...just then a snowflake fell on my nose. "huh? snow?" Tai asked surprised. "werid! lets go see what the others have to say bout this" i said as i jump down the tree landing gracefully and Tai jumps down after me. The snowstorm seemed to have got worse and we ran inside. Tai opened the door. "lets have tobagan races instead! he said running out. Matt and T.K. ran out after and then Sora stood at the "brr..its freezing and i dint brina a-" but i pushed her to the side and ran out "uh yeah nobody cares move it!" i said. "hmph! you have some never! pushing me aside" she said. "do you think i care?" i ask. and i threw a snowball at her face and she growled. "aww im sorry sweety did i make you mad?" i asked teasingly. Mimim came over to me. "aw Fiona dear plese dont be like that lets have some fun in the snow!" said Mimi. i smiled at her. Mimi was like a sweet little sister to me. so if you mess with htr you deal with mee! got it!? We then look up and seen an aruara. "woah" i said. "what is it" said another. "its beautiful! magical even!" said Mimi. "is that an auuara?" Sora asked. 'it cant be we are to far south" said Izzy. "tell that to the snow" said Sora. i was sick of the snow! my stmoach was freezing! but if i complained Sora and her big moutch and yell 'oh you should have never wore a belly shirt to camp! we are here to have fun not to go around dressing like a s*** for guys!' so i kept my mouth shut and didnt show my hatrid for the cold."i think we better go inside before we come down with pnomia" said Joe. "shut up Joe!" i said. he then look scared. but on the inside i agreeded with him but i didnt want to miss this. "the sky is short circuting" said Matt. i then see in the sky that a green spinning thing was shown and a little light was in there. "a yo! what is that?!" i asked a bit scared. "what are you scared?" Sora asked teasingly. "shut up Sora or ima break ya lips!" i yelled. Everyone looked at me shocked but i didnt care. Sora just rolled her eyes. 8 rainbow beams were then shot out at us and surprisingy it didnt hit us. "eveyone! are you alright?!" Sora asked. "oh what do you care?" i asked glaring at her. "oh will you be quiet!?" Sora shouted. "who do you think you talking too?!" i yelled getting into her face. "laidies please! just relax" said Tai. "whateva! just keep her away from me!" i said walking away a bit from the 2. "that was scary!" said Mimi. "well what was it?" Joe asked. "meterors?" Izzy asked. suddenly a light appeared in the holes where the meterors hit and suddenly little devices appeared and we each grabbed our own. "what..? are these?" Sora asked. "No instructions?" Tai asked. suddenly a giant wave came out of nowhere. "what the hell?" i yelled. Matt covered T.K.s ears so he didnt have to hear. we got sucked in the wave and we fell down for our dear lives. As we fell we kept seeing wierd things...

My eyes fluttered open and the 1st thing i saw was blonde hair. i got a better look and it was Matt! he was laying on top of me his eyes were still closed...i blushed so hard. Matt was on top of me! he looked so adorable sleeping. i took the oppetunity and stroked his hair and then down his cheek to his chin. his skin was so soft...I then see that his eyes started to flutter open. i panicked! i then use my good acting skills and closed my eyes pretending to sleep. "Fiona..." he said. He then stroked my hair and traces my face down to my chin. From the corner of my mouth a smile forms. To prevent myself from gigling my eyes shoot open in anger. Matt widens his eyes and gives a look of shock. "ah! Fiona your awake!" Matt said. "no duh im awake! get off of me what do you think this is!?" i yelled. Before he said anything i pushed him off. "hey whats your deal?!" Matt yelled. "whats your deal trying to come all over me like that! do i look like a chusion to you?" i yelled. "you guys make a cute couple! are you guys dating?" said a voice. Matt and i then looked to see 2 creatures. They were both headlike figures. 1 had a orange head that was cream on the front it had red eyes and a horn on its head! The othe was a purple head the front of its face was lavender and it had to fox like ears and green eyes. "you 2 had it going on!" the purple 1 said. "so are you 2 a couple?" The orange one asked. "am i high?" i asked. "well you tell me Fiona" said the purple one. "im Kinomon" said Kinomon. 'oh i get it kin like a baby fox' i thought."and im Tsunomon im your partner Matt" said Tsunomon. "just what makes you think your dating?" Matt asked. "well Fiona opened her eyes and began to stroke your-" Tsunomon began. i interuppted. "uhh how you know our names" i asked blushing so i kept my secret. "duh we were waiting for you!" said Kinomon. I raised my eyebrows confused. Tsunomon and Kinomon then explained everything on who were were chosen and how we had to save the digital world and stuff. Matt picked up Tsunomon. "well we better go find the others" he said. "uh what i want is to go home!" i said. crossing my arms. Matt grabbed one of my arms and started walking. Kinomon jumped into my arms and i caught her. As we were walking Matt then put his arm protectively around me and i smirked, "well well now you sure know how to treat a lady" i said. Matt then slid he arm off me much to my sadness. "just keep walking okay" he said coldly. and then he walked ahead a bit. 'me and my loud mouth' i thought sadly. "dont worry Fiona ill help you win his heart" Kinomon wispered. i looked at her and gave her a face that said 'i dont like him that way' and kept walking. i then saw Matt and he was blushing a bit. We soon found Tai,Sora, Izzy and T.K. and they seemingly had Digimon of their own. "Fiona! Matt! you too?" Tai asked. "thats right" i said. Our Digimon introduced themselves. We suddenly heard a scream come from none other than Joe. He ran to us screaming like a crazy person. "help me! this thing wont leave me alone" said Joe. "hey who are you calling a thing?!" a voiced asked. A brown creature appeared on Joes shoulder and smiled. "hey who are you calling a thing? im no stuffed animal! the name is Pukamon!" said Pukamon. Joe was still freaked out "whats wrong with you guys? dont you see the creature on me an those creatures over there?! there..there everywhere! what are they?" said Joe. "were..." Pukamon began jumping to the other creatures. "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" said the Digimon except Kinomon. i resisted the urge to burst out lauging at their kiddie introduction.I iooked at Kinomon "werent you supposed to say that too?" i ask her. "i refuse to make childish introductions. i smirked at that. "digital monsters?" Tai asked. "yes Digimon!" said the Digimon. i then couldnt hold in anymore so i laughed out loud. "see thats why i dont make the introductions!" said Kinomon. "were much more than monsters! were...kinda cute!" said koromon Tais digimon. "and..very loyal!" said Tsunomon. "with beauitful hair!" said the pink one which i assumed was Soras digimon. "or maybe no hair at all!" said the ghost figure one which i asssumed was Izzys digimon. "we can be funny" said Pukamon. "and adorable" said looked at Kinomon. "what are you all looking at i aint got bothing to say" said Kinomon and i laughed at that. "its a pleasure to meet yo all! my names Tai! and these are my friends from camp! id like you to meet Sora" said Tai. "nice place you got here!" she said. I rolled my eyes at her. "and the self proclaimed cool one is Matt!" said Tai. "no autographs please!" he said. "ta you wish!" i said. Matt glared at me and i winked at him letting his guard down he blushed. "heh heh! the sassy one in black is Fiona!" said Tai. "sup! and who are you calling sassy Tai?" i asked laughing. "and this is Joe" said Tai. "id shake hands if you had any" said Joe. "Izzy here is our computer expert!" said Tai. "do you have internet acsess?" Izzzy asked. "and last but not least this little guy is...uh.." Tai said confused. "T.K. call me T.K.! and im not as small as i look!" said T.K. i though his little intorduction was cute! hes so adorable T.K. was a little brother to me too. Matt didnt like how i was around him either its because hes jealous that im near him more than he is or because i was just a bad influence. "is that everybody?" Tai asked. "what happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked. "her name is Mimi" i told her narrowed eyed. "calm down Fiona i was just asking" Sora said. "well she probably picking flowers or on a nature hunt" said Izzy. "lemmie go see" i said. everyone looked at me confused. i then ran up to a tree and jumped up high on a high branch. i heared ooos and awes from everyone. "ahhh! sombody help me!" yelled Mimi. i saw her she was being chased by a bug. I jumped down the tree. "this way guys!" i said. i ran and they followed me. "yo Mimi! were you at?" i asked. Mimi then came running out with a little green and cream plant creature with her. We then saw a big bug come. it flew over us. Sora and i came over to her but i came to her before she did. "hey girl you alright?" i asked. "its okay now!" Sora said. "Fiona! oh Sora!" Mimi cried. We then quickly ran away from the bug. "get down"Matt yelled. i then feel a body ontop of me a look over and see Matt. I smirked and stroke his hair. "weve really gotta stop meeting like this or people will start to talk" i said. The bug flew over us. "my mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!" cried Joe. i woud have told him to shut up but i was to scared of the gigant bug to do anyrhing. "thats it! im done with this ima start fighting now!" i yelled. "im with you Fiona!" said Tai. "what can we do" Sora asked. "shes right! thers no way we can fight that thing!" said Matt. I turn my head over to Matt with my hands on my hips and give him a 'you serious?' look. We then ran away again. We stopped in our tracks only to see a cliff. 'great! did anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked. "i would have but apparently we in the digital world!" i said rollling my eyes. The bug came flying over us. Tais Digimon came and attack with his kiddie bubbles. The rest of the Digimon attack with kiddie attcks as well. The bug creature then hit the forest. Each of us ran to our own Digimon. "Kinomon! you alright? that s*** you did was crazy son!" i said. "i was only trying to protect you boo..." Kinomon said. I felt like crying and i held Kinomon close to bug creature has awkoken and we each ran back. "its time to fight!" said Kinomon said. "say what?!" i asked. Our digimon flew out of our hands. We each pleaded and cried. "no! my baby!" i said. The little divices we got earlier then started to glow. A black hole opened up and 8 rainbow lights came out. lighting up the digimon. THE digimon then started too...digivolve? "Kinomon digivolve to...Foximon!" said Foximon. i then looked to where our Digimon was standing. Kinomon was now Foximon? Foximon was now the image of a Red Fox with 2 legs a tail with a yellowish end, claws and fangs,her somach was yellowish as well and it seemed to have a heart "tatto" with wierd markings all over. "they changed..." i said amazed. They then attacked. "poisen ivy!" said Palmon. and she wrap it around the bugs legs. "boom bubbles" said Patamon and it breathed in and launced a hard bubble at the bug. "super shocker!" said Tentomon and he shot an electic energry at the bug. "Pepper breath!" said Augumon and he shot fire at his mouth to the bug. "goo blaster!" said Guagomon and he shot blue goo at the enime. "floral twister!" said Biomon and Biyomon shot a twirling f=green twister at the bug. "gyro spin!" said Foximon and she shot a black ray of spinnng energy at the bug. The digimon then jumped back. "Now! all together!" said Augumon and Foximon. and everyone lauched their attacks at the same time. We watched in amazement the bug bursted in flames. Our Digimon ran back to us smiling. Foximon came to me. "what did ya think hon? enjoy the show?" Foximon asked. "yeah!" i said. Suddenly the bug digimon had came back and we ran. The end of the cliff started to break and we all fell down. "oh s***!" i said falling.


	3. Episode 2

We were falling so fast. Izzy, T.K., and Sora were lucky because there digimon could fly. ut then again..they started to fall faster. We landed on rainbow colored fishes. We watched as the bug beast fell in the water with rocks crushing it. Because of the impact it created a huge titowave. We held on for our dear lives. We safely landed on land. "everyone okay?" i asked. "what do YOU care?" Sora asked. I shot her a serious but angry look. "Sora! DON'T start with me!" i yelled. "can you two girl go 5 minutes without yelling at each other" Matt asked. Sora and i replied by looking away from each other. Matt just sighed. "what was that a floating fidh market?" Joe asked. "lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion! i asked them for a lift" said Gomamon. "and all these years i thought i was allergic to seafood! thank you!" said Joe. i rolled my eyes. he talks to much. "so your not Kinomon no more?" i asked. "no hon! im Foximon now!" said Foximon. "its because we digivolved" said Augumon. "i dont think that word is in my dictionary" said Tai. "so digivolving is when they go to the next level and become more powerful than before" said Izzy. "right all of us digi volved" said Tentomon. "but we needed your help to digivolve! see digivolving is a very difficult proccess in order to be successful i had to share your energy" said Augumon. "really?" Tai asked. "i guess you guys dont run on batteries" said Sora. "sure dont" said Bioyomon. "Impressed hon?" Foximon asked. "yeah but i dont get it!" i said. "okay cmon what are we gonna do?" Matt asked "if only there was a payphone nearby we could call" said Joe. suddenly the song payphone was playing in my head. thanks a lot Joe! "but we dont know where we are" said Tai. "id say we explore a bit!" said Matt. "well i say we go get some food! you Digimon nowhere the nearby burger king is?" i ask. "what is a burger-king Fiona?" Tentomon asked. "i dont know either but it does sound delicious" said Augumon. "whats so delicious about a king?" Bioyomon asked. "we dont even know what it is either. is that an american place Fiona?" Tai asked. "you could say that" i said. "im not exploring anywhere" said Joe "well look whos now talking!" i said to Joe who look scared. "yeah lets wait for that giant bug to come get us! we need a rode to get us out of here!" said Matt. "ya know we should really find some clues on why were here anyway" said Sora. "is there more bugs in this place like that one?" asked Mimi. "sure is!" Palmon said. "ick!" said Mimi. "ill be alright Mimi" "those bugs dont scare me!" said Matt. i turned to him. "well look at you acting all tough!" i said. i lean in and wispered "i like that about you!" i then winked. "whatever!" hee said. Why does he even bother to try and resist me. "so are those monsters digimon too?" Tai asked "yep!" said Augumon. "its creepy and dangerous! and what happens when it gets dark" asked Sora. "who said it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked. "well were not got find out by standing around here!" said Tai as he started walking and Augumon followed. "and where do you think your going?" Matt asked."up on the cliff where i saw the ocean" said Tai. "the ocean?" Matt asked. "there might be a boat or something" said Tai. i smiled. "im with you Tai" i said grabbing his hand. Tai seemed surprised as he blushed and he smiled. We then started walking together. "hmph!" i heard Matt said and i took it he was jealous and i smiled at myself. "these trees are beautiful yet so differnt" said Sora "yes and they seem tropical" said Izzy. "well whatever they are there agivivating my fever" said Joe. "hey Joe is there anything you dont complain about?!" Matt asked. "word! you always saying stuff!" i agreed Gaoumon and Foximon started laughing. everyone else seemed to have small conversations with there digimon so i decided to do the same "so whats your story?" i asked Foximon. "well i dont know i mean everyday its the same thing! like its always about some kinda crazy thing bout to happen and im just sick and tired of it all ya know?" said Foximon. "i know what you mean" i said. "when i get back this is gonna make one crszy story" said Tai. "word!" i agreed. "ah theres nothing like the ocean" said Guromon. "haha everybody in the water!" Said Gomamon. "yeah that looks like fun!" said Mimi. "well i say we have a beach party!" i said. everyone sid yeh except for Tai and Matt. "cmon we dont have time for that right now Fiona" said Matt. "well to bad!" i said as i began to zip down my tank top. "Fiona! what are you doing?!" Tai asked suprised. "oh will you relax" i said. and i took it off and then went for my pants. Izzy and the others covered his eyes Foximon looked at me in amusement at my behavior. "Fiona! you cant go and strip down by the beach!" he cried. soon everything was taken off including my yellow hair how and my hair was down. "guys im wearing my swimsuit under" I said. Everyone opened there eyes seeing me in my black bikini. The boys were blushing and the digimon just sweatdropped. "now what do you say we have some fun!" i said and then i jumped in the water. Matt and Tai sweatdropped.

This is what the scene would have been in the japanese version(im gonna do this alot) I take off my clothes and reveal my swimsuit. Matt and Tai are blushing alot as i grin at them. I walk to them and put my arms around their backs and bring them closer to me. "so which one of you boys wanna play eith me?" i asked. Matt and Tai were to busy ogoling at my chest to notice as they were now nosebleeding on it. "perverts!" i yelled.

Back to english: everyone soon got in the water and we had a fun time for awhile. After that we got changed. We then see payphones nearby and we see them we each ran to our own payphone. When i got in mine and i listened the phone talked. "the chances of you getting a boyfriend is 90%" said the phone. "well i know that! wait what the hell?" i said. I walked out and stood at the beach and everyone came over. Joe was still at the phone booth. "no matter what number or how many numbers he dials those phones arent gonna work!" said Matt. "tell that to him!" i said. "well im gonna find a boat" Tai said getting up. "hey wait a minute! even though we cant call it there might be a chance that someone might call us!" said Matt. "its a waste of time and were doing nothing but sitting here" said Tai. "im gonna stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls besides everyone could use a little rest" said Matt. "im getting pretty hungry" said Izzy "okay break time everybody!" said Tai. "does anyone have any food? the only thing i have is those gizmos thing" said Sora. Iif anyone has a pink one ill trade" said Mimi. "all i have are these supply kit" said Sora. "i have my computer" said Izzy. "i have my mini telescope" said Tai. "sorry i dont have anythg toeat either" said Matt. "dont feel bad!" i said winking. "i got some stuff" i said. I dug in my black bag. "I got licorice some, bags of candy,bags of chips, white choclate, kool aid packets,tools and these weapons and my switch blade" i said. "a swichblade?" Sora asked raising her eyebrow. "im not gonna kill anyone!unless if i need to that is" i said. i looked up at everyone who had amazed faces. "wow Fiona your loaded!" said Tai. "yeah and im willing to share!" i said tossing a bag of chips to Tai. Tai smiled widely. "look at what i got!" said T.K. he opened his backpack and he had all these bags of chips. "wow look at all those snacks! why dont you be a good little boy and share them with dear sweet Mimi" said Mimi. "its ok Mimi im happy to share! isnt she cute?" T.K. asked Matt. "forget it!" said Matt. Mimi then showed everyone the tools she had including a compus. "why didnt you give it to us when we needed it?" Matt asked. "i wanted to see how far we gotten! besides its broken" said Mimi."so much for finding our way back home" said Tai. "we could make a signal fire" said Matt. "or we could barbecuee some telephones" said Sora. i turned to her giving her a stern look. "ya know i am just sick of your attitude! hows about you quick being a downer and help us figure a way to back home get back home!?" i yelled. Sora stood up. "my attitude?! your the one thinking that your so hot and that you can do whatever you want! and look at how you dress? hows about you show a little decncy instead of usuing your body to get all the guys you little s***!" Sora shouted. The last word echoed through the digital world. everyone widen there eyes at Soras choice of words and i stood there embarresed. "thats it.." i said slowly taking off my earings and tosssing them asside. i ran up to Sora and held her down and started pulling her hair. she screamed a little. "Sora!" Bioyomon cried. "yeah Fiona! give it to her!" said Foximon clearly amused at this. Tai and Matt then came over and each took me by the arm and pulled me back i struggled but i couldnt break free."Fiona thats enough! what you did was wrong" said Tai. "oh so she calls me a s*** and a should just do nothing right?!" i said. Tai gave me a sad look. i then feel something was wrong! "*gasp* my earring! where is it?!" i asked. i looked to where i threw it it wasnt there! "oh my gosh son this aint funny!" i said. "thats what you get!" said Sora. i launced at her again but Matt pulled me into his arms and wrap his arms tightly around me. I then stop struggling and blush. Matt looks down at me and smirks. "oh you like that?" Matt asked. I blushed even harder. "it sure seems like it! look shes blushing!" said Tai. "im not blushing its makeup!" i said. "really? well if i know you your really not the type of girl to wear makeup" said Tai. "uhhh be quiet!" i yelled. "heh heh what ever you say Fiona" said Matt. although i was mad it was great to see Matt shown with a deifferent expreesion other than anger or confusion which made me happy.T.K. walked up to Matt. "Matt whats a s***?" "T.K. dont say words like that!" Matt yelled. "s-sorry" T.K. said about to cry. "why do you have to be hard on the little boy?" i asked. i walked over to T.K. and put my hands on his shoulders. "hey know its ok im here!" i said. T.K. seemed to have calmed down and hugged me. "thanks Fiona!" he said. I loved the little guy! besides he was the only reason why i got to meet Matt in the 1st place!

_Flashback: I was walking through town on my way home from a party when i hear crying from a little boy. I look over and see a little boy in the allyway crying. All his clothes were green.I walked over to him. "now what do you think your doing here all alone little man?" i asked. The boy looked up at me there were tears in his eyes. "waaaaa! i lost my brother! but im also afraid to find him because he might yell at me!" the boy cried."hey no dont cry little_ b_oy" i said wiping his tears. "whats your name?" i ask. "*sniff* T.K." he said. "well ill help you find your brother and we'll face him together ok sweetie?" i asked. T.K. nodded. we went around the city and after like 20minutes we then find a boy with messy blonde hair a green slevveless shirt pants brown shoes and brown gloves. T.K. let go of my hand and ran ove to the boy. "Matt Matt!" T.K. cried as he ran to his brother and the hugged. "oh T.K. I was so worried! lets not get seperated again!" said Matt. I walked up to both of them. Matt looked up at me. "what do you want?" he asked angrily. "excuse me? whats with the attitude? i found your brother and this is what i get" i asked him. "whatever! cmon T.K.!" said Matt as they walked away. T.K. looked back at me. "bye Fiona! and thanks!" i just waved at him. Something occured to my mind. that boy was the 1st guy to stand up to me and resist me!...wow! Ever since then i was in love with him._

Matt gave me a glare as to signal to get away from his brother. "oh what?!" i asked him. I turn over to see Joe and notice his bag. "hey! Joe got the emergency bag!" i said. everyone else got shocked and noticed. i ran up to Joe who was still at the phone booth and banged at the booth hard. Joe got startled and dropped the phone and slowly turned to me scared. "nice bag you got! give it to me!" i said. "uh what?" Joe asked. "you heard me! whats in the bag? WHATS IN THE BAG?!" I yelled. Joe slowly backed up but i tackled him and Foximon helped out. I grabbed the bag and opened it. It was full of food. We sat in a circle and we took out food we then figure it out how to divide it up. We then turned around and saw water erupt from the sand. We ran away scared leaving our bags behind. We then look and she a dark shell like Digimon come out of the sand. "attacked by 2 digimon in 1 day! doesnt it know that im allergic to shellfish!" said Joe. "do i care?" i ask then starts to shoot water at Joe. The digimon the start to attack but it seemingly had no affect. For some reason it was only Augumon who was able to fight. "oh now i see only Augumon is able to fight because hes the only one that eaten!" i said. "that makes sense" said Sora. I give her a look but she doesnt notice. 'oh what 1 minute we about to fight and the nest your agreeing with me? you fake as hell' i thought. I held up Foximon. "yo'll be alright boo" i said to her. Augumon continued to fight. Tai tried to poke the Digimon with a stick. Tai was then grabbed by the evil digimon. "hold on Tai!" Augumon cried. I smirked at the way he said that. it sounded so stupid. The digimon then stomped on Augumon and he cried making me smirk more. My smirk was then wiped off when the digimon blasted water at us and we jumped out of the way. Suddenly i heard Augumon say. "digivolve!" "Augumon digivolve to...Greymon!" said Greymon. The evil Digimon tossed Tai aside. I then ran really fast jumped up and caught Tai he looked at me amazed and blushed. "wow! thanks Fiona" said Tai. i wink at him. i then run back to the group and set him down. "great catch Fiona!" said Mimi. Matt nodded in agreement and gave me a thumbs up i turned our attention to Greymon and the Digimon battling. Greymon shot his digi noble blast and shot the shell digimon back in the water. Greymon the devolved back into Agumon. Tai ran to his side. "are you alright?" Tai asked it. "do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked. "i think hes fine" i said laughing. We then get back to our little circle and fed our digimon. "who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked seeing that Joe was still on the broken phone. "I will! cause this is getting annoying!" i said. i ran over to Joe and i then do a hard kick to the telephone machine and it lands in the water deep down. "nooooooo! why?" Joe cried. he ran to the water and just as he was about to dive in for it i grab his shirt and drag him back to the group. "if you go back down there ima knock some sense into you!" i yelled to him. Everyone looks at me shocked. "that was a really hard kick!" said Matt amazed. "thats my Fiona! she may be a pretty face but she packs a hard punch" said Mimi. "thats right! wait! pretty face?! you calling me a doll?" i asked, Mimi just giggles. i turn back to Matt. "so? are you impressed?" i ask him. "hey i didnt say that!" said Matt.

"uh huh" i said. "id say we pack and and leave since there telephones theres probably people to use them" said Izzy. "good idea" said Matt and we then set off.

Read and Review!


	4. Episode 3

Chapter 3:

We stood at the cliff admiring the view. I stood near Matt. i couldnt help it but my hand extended a bit to grab his hand. Matt slowly turned his hand and i paniced since he was about to catch me and i knew i couldnt remove my hand fast enough but before he could catch me we heard a loud growl come from a monster. Everyone then turned there attention to see a Digimon that resembled a rihino. I put my hand back at my side. "phew.." i said. "good thing he didnt catch you" said Foximon. The rhino digimon then turns its attention to us. "whos that digimon?" Izzy asked, (me: whos that digimon?whos that digimon? yeah! really ORIGINAAL! gee i wonder what other anime show used the word "whos that? and has the word 'mon' at the end) "thats Monocromon but hes a laid back digimon" said Tentomon. The moncromon the started to charge at us slowly. We turn around and see another one. We then quickly jump out of the way as we watch the 2 monocromon attck each other. We then run to the forest fast. i was the fastest out of anyone. It was soon sunset and we were walking. "well that was fun" i said sacastically. Mimi then started complaining about how her feet hurt. "cmon Mimi nobody got time for this" i said. "its almost getting dark" said Izzy "hold on i detect water" said Tentomon. he flies up. "yep! thats right this would be perfect to set up camp" said Tentomon. "id say we keep walking and stop all the complaining!" said Matt his anger got me amused. "everybodys hungry we gotta find some food!" said Tai. "uh hello? i said. shaking my bag. "i mean for the digimon" said Tai. "right.." i said. We went to our area and we stood there by the lake. "if i dont like to walk in it what makes you think i wanna sleep in it?" Mimi asked. "Mimi do you see a hotel anywhere?" Tai asked. We all then turn our attention to see a green and cream colored bus. We walked up to it. we got on the bus only to see no people. "hmm...i guess we can stay here for tonight" said Izzy. "we we got nothing to lose" said Sora. "hold up! we gonna sleep on the bus? that is so ghetto!" i said. Foximon and i then burst out laughing as everyone looked at us like we were crazy. "ugh can we eat now?" Tentomon asked."right i almost forgot" said Tai. everyone then did what they were supposed to do. Foximon and i went to the forest to gather up some firewood. I did this by kicking down the trees and breaking down somewood and Foximon and i gathered it. I put the firewood in its place. "all we need now is the grub" said Matt. "yea but how do we light up the fire?" i asked. "like this" said Agumon and he made a pepper breathe in the firewood. "we caught a bunch of fish" said Izzy. We took some fish from him and T.K. Tai was holding the fish over the fire. "all we need now is a micowave" said Tai. "you microwave raw fish?" i asked laughing. "me too cause your about to lose your fingers! how bout you use a stick?!" said Matt. "howd you come up with that?" Tai asked. "because im the man!" said Matt. I laughed out loud. "whats so funny?" he asked. i kneel down to his level and our faces our inches away. "oh will you relax? how about you become my man?" i asked leaning in. Matt quickly sprang up. "forget it!" he said. and he walked away. "your so charasmatic! thats what i like about you!" i called out to him. He turned around and i winked at blushed hard and quickly turned around.

Later on we sat around in a circle i was eating my fish quietly thats when Matt came over to me. i looked up at him. He kneeled down next to me and presented me with my gold earrings! "here! for you!" he said. i got surprised "ohhhh! why thank you!" i said. I smiled seductively at him and Matt smiled back. I begin to start to put my earirings on when: "oh allow me!" he said. "wait you-" but before i could finish Matt turned my chin to face him and he slowly slid my earring in my ear and he did the same to the other. "there beautiful!" he wispered. i blushed really hard. He then walked back to his side of the circle next to T.K. i smiled to him as he walked and i looked down smiling at my fish still thinking about what happened. "i think he likes you!" said Foximon. "think so?" i asked Foximon. I then looked up at the group and everyone was grinning at me. "aww how cute! Fiona likes Matt! ha ha!" said Tai. I blushed as everyone laughed. Matt elbowed him. "ow! hey!" said Tai. "Matt mom only lets me eat fish sticks!" said T.K. "i wont tell" said Matt "but i cant eat with my fingers" said T.K. "T.K. its all right!" said Matt. "yeah relax T.K. your running with us now!" i said. "ok Fiona" said T.K. We all started to yawn "well time for bed" said Tai.

Wait a minute I think we should take turns standing guard" Izzy stated. "Alright who wants to go 1st?" Joe asks. "Hows about we each stand guard for an hour" I stated. "Not T.K.!" Matt said. "Sure whatever he's just a little boy" I said rolling my eyes. "Hey Gabumon! You better watch out or Mimi may sneak up on you steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai said scaring Gabumon. Foximon and I begin to laugh manly because Gabumons face was priceless. "Stop Tai thats not funny!" Gabumon says running away. Matt then steps in and pushes Tai. "quit it!" Matt yells. "What you bugging about?" Tai asked. "Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off!" Matt backed. "hey you cant tell me what to do!" Tai yelled back. Then then grab each other by the collar. I then glared this was getting out of hand. I then step in between them and push them away from each other. "No unless you wanna start fighting me you will STOP fighting each other! GOT IT?!" I yelled. 'GOT IT' Made the rest of the group flinch at the way i set it. Tai and Matt looked at me scared before crossing their arms looking away from each other. "You three make great guards so who goes first?" Joe asks. "I will!" said Tai. "I'll go next!" I said. "No Fiona!" Matt said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "excuse me? Why not?" "Because you need your rest!" Matt stated. My glaring eyes then soften and they turn into a smirk. "Oh I see. You dont want me to stay out there alone and get too tired. I think thats sweet" I said putting a finger under Matts chin. "huh?" Matt asks confused but i saw a little pink blush form over his cheeks. I then walk away with a sway back to the trolly with Foximon following me. I then look back at them waving my finger as I continue walking. "Hey I know! Hows about Izzy takes over after me and Joe takes the rest of the night! Yall ok with that?" I asked. "Sure Fiona" Izzy said. I then look back at Matt. "Thanks again sweety! Mwah!" I said blowing him a kiss. Matt blushes and turns away. "Hmph!" he says. "I think she likes you" Gabumon said. "What? No way! Shes just toying with my feelings!" Matt said. Those words caused me to flinch and I felt hurt. I look down at the ground sadly. 'No you idiot! I really like you' I thought.

"I cant sleep with all of you here! Well i dont mind you being here Fiona" Mimi said. "Quit complaining just be glad we have a place to sleep" said Sora. "Thats right Mimi!" said Izzy. "Good night! Dont let the Monochromon bite!" T.K. said cutely before going to sleep. I layed down on my back where I was near Matt and Gabumon. I close my eyes. I still heard what was going on. "Gabumon go over and lay down with me brother" Matt ordered. "why Matt?" Gabumon asked. "Because your fur is making me sweat now go!" Matt ordered again. "Because you want me to keep T.K. warm!" Gabumon said. Matt then got up and walked away. "I didnt say that!" Matt said. Gabumon then walked over to T.K. and kept him warm. "You just dont want to admit it!" Gabumon said. "Thanks Matt" said T.K. I then shoot open one eye only to see Matt was blushing and I smirk at that and close my eyes again.

I wake up only to hear the sound of a harmanika playing. I get up slowly and carefully not to wake Foxilmon up so she wont follow me. I get out the Trolly only to see Matt sitting alone playing the harmankia. I wake up to him. "Hey!" I said. Matt stops playing and turns back to seeing me. "What do you want?!" Matt asks rudely. I sigh and sit down next to him. "I coulnt sleep what about you?" I asked him. "Same reason" he said looking away. There was a moment of silence which was akward so I decided to brake it. "I saw what you did for T.K. I thought that was really sweet" I said. "Well he is my little brother...I gotta look out for him" Matt said. "Hey listen...I just want you to know that..." I began but the ground began to rumble. "Woah whats happening?!" I asked shocked. We then see a sea dragon digimon appear out of nowhere. Thats when Gabumon and Foxlimon come to our side. We watch as the trolly begins to sink down to the lake. "Oh no its moving!" I cried. "T.K.!" Matt cried and then began to start swimming in the lake. "Matt hold up!" I said and started to swim with him. "Gyro Shooter!" Foximon yells. "Goo Blaster!" said Gabumon. The attacks have no affect to Seadramon wacks them both out of the water. Seadramon then pulls us deep in the water. I screamed under the water because we were going so fast. I feel two hands encircle me and I open my eyes seeing that Matt was holding me close to him and I suddenly stopped screaming. I then screamed again because Seadramon had the both of us tangled on its tail. "Matt Fiona! Hang on!" T.K. cried. "Oh no Fiona!" Mimi cried. "Foximon!" I cried. "Gabumon!" Matt cried. "Hold on honey!" Foximon cried. "Foximon digivolve too...FlareFoxcomon!" "Gabumon digivolve too...Garurumon!" Lets make this short and sweet...Garurumon and Flarefoxcomon freed us and fought Seadramon and we won.

"Although there seems to be a pattern here...this time Gabumon and Foximon were able to Digivolve." said Izzy. "your right only Agumon was able to do it before" Sora said."Your right! Agumon digivolved when I was in danger!" Tai explained. "*yawn* whatever lets all take a nap!" I said. Everyone does so and sleeps. Tai and I slept back to back as we heard Matt play the harmanika and drifted to sleep.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 4(Episode 8)

I decided to do a large chapter leap!(Its my story so get used to it XD! ENJOY!)

After getting trapped on an island area we found ourselves stranded. "Were doomed! Trapped on an island...we'll never get out of here alive!" Joe cried. "Oh hush up fool dont say things like that we will get out of here!" I barked at him. Joe groaned as he continued to cry. Tai then sat at the edge of the cliff with Agumon using his telescope as he drew on a piece of paper. "Watcha doing?" Agumon asked. "Making a map of the island" Tai replied. Izzy and I walked behind him to see what he got so far. "EH?" we say shocked. "did you say map or mess?" Izzy asked. "Word thats a ratchet looking map!" I said laughing a bit. "No question man you are the dude of doodles!" Matt said. "If you follow that map it will lead right to a headache" Sora complained. Tai turned to us with an angry look on his face. "Well I can read it just fine and thats all that really matters!" Tai yelled.

Thats when we heard a crash. "Whats that?!" Matt asked. We then saw a lion like digimon. "Hey now dont worry a bit! Leomon is our homie!" Foximon said. "With big teeth!" T.K. cried. I stand protectively infront of him. "Get behind me T.K." I said. "Okay Fiona" T.K. said and he clings onto me. This made Matt groan a bit but I ignored that. "He uses those teeth to smile" Patamon said. "Hes a good role model for all digimon" Gabumon said. "I want the children!" Leomon said darkly. "Call me paranoid but I think its time we run" Joe cried. We then run with Leomon in pursiut of us holding a big knife. A big orgar looking digimon then stopped infront of us. "And where do you think your going?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at how he looked. 'Shrek?' I thought. "Well children so good of you to stop by!" Orgremon said. We then turned around and saw Leomon. "Make this easier for yourself and give up!" Leomon said. "I dont see an exit door!" Matt said. "I dont wanna die!" I cried. Matt then pulled me close to him which shocked me. I give him a look of surprise. 'Is he protecting me?' I thought. Orgermon and Leomon then charge at us!

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!" "Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!" "Palmon Digivolve to...Togomon!" "Foximon Digivolve to...Foxicomon!" The four digimon then charge at Orgremon and knocked him out. "Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" "Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabutarimon!" "Gomamon Digivolve to...ikkakumon!" The three other digimon then attack Leomon. "Go Foxicomon!" I said. "Sonic Blast!" Foxicomon then blasted a loud wave at Ogremon. "Loba Blast!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Needle Spread!" "All together now guys!" Tai ordered. But before Greymon could attack an avalance started. Garurumon and Foxicomon then stepped in. "Howeling Blaster!" "Sonic Blast!" "Meteror Wing!" "Electo Shocker!" "Loba Blast!" They then broke the rocks allowing the ash to fall on us. "Everyone alright?" Tai asked. "I think I need a facial" Mimi cried. "I think I need is new clothes" I said. We then looked over to see our digimon that fainted and had digivolved back. "Foximon!" I cried.

"Hey what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked. "They disaperead!" Tai said. "You think that avalance knocked them both off?" Matt asked. "I bet it did!" I said. I then turned to Tai who was looking up at the sky. "Whats with you?" I asked. "Its that avalance!" He told me. "Stress acuminlates-"Izzy began. "Oh lets just go already!" Foximon shouted. This made everyone jump and we then set off "Im intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve in just one day" Izzy said. "Sure lucky for us that they were able to do it" Tai said. "Word" I said. "I thinkk it should be good to stop and rest" Izzy said. "But I dont want to rest on the ground" Sora said. "Look a mansion!" Joe said. "Joe donnot play with me!" I shouted. "But im serious! Look Fiona!" Joe said. I then turned to see a beautiful mansion. "Maybe its a hotel! Cmon!" Tai said. We then ran to the mansion.

Joe,Matt and I ran ahead up to the door. "Go ahead Joe knock!" Matt said. "Maybe we should knock first" Joe said. "Oh move aside already!" I yelled pushing him and opened the door. We then entered. "Anybody here?" Joe called. No answer. "Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked. "Smell what? What is it?" Matt asked. "Its the smell of the delicoius odor of food!" Gabumon said. "FOOD?!" We all asked in unison. "Yeah I smell it too!" This way" Foximon said and we follow her and Gabumon to the kitchen. "Wow look at the spread!" Tai said. "They got Burgers and Fries! DIG IN!" I said and Foximon and I went and stuffed our faces. "Im with you Fiona!" Joe said and began to eat. Everyone else then did the same.

Later on that night we took off our clothes and went to our sides and took a nice relaxing bath in a hottub. Its not really a thing to do in America but this is Japan so I guess its normal. "Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked. "Relax forget about it" Mimi said. "Ahh son this is the life! I feel like im at home" I said. I didnt like having to take a bath with Sora but I decided to put my attitude at home. "Ive never been so relaxed in all my life!" a voice said. The 6 of us widened our eyes shocked seeing Gomamon in the water. "Gomamon get the f*** outta here!" Foximon shouted. "Yeah your not supposed to be here!" Biyomon said. "Get back to the boys side!" Palmon said unleahing her poisen ivy attack on him sending him back to the other side.

We later got out the tubs and put on our robes and entered our rooms seeing 8 beds. I jumped on the bed with Foximon. "Ah man these are so soft" I said. "You said it girl" Foximon said. "We sure are a long way from home" Joe said. Thats when we all got sad. "Sorry" he said. "Thats okay Joe we are a long way from home and we miss our families" Tai said. "I bet our disaperance must have caused a big fuss at school and all over town" Matt said. "Goodnight guys" we all said and we then turned off the lights.

"Wake up everybody somethings wrong!" Matt cried. I shot up from the bed. "What?!" I asked. This sudden jump caused my towel that i almost forgot that I was wearing to slowly slip off my chest down to my waist. Matt saw this and blushed before covering his eyes. "Whats with you?" I asked. "Your towel...it fell..." Matt said. I then looked down seeing my towel was below my waist leaving my breasts exposed. I gasped before coveing myself again and blushing badly but I couldnt help but to feel a bit turned on at what happened. Thats when Devimon used his powers to raise our beds up in the air and scattered us across the digital world...

Read and Review!


	6. Episode 29! The 9th and 10th child saga

This is the 9th and 10th child saga!

So heres how it all went down...After several adventures we were all told to get our crests and I gotten the crest of Justice which is a black symbol of a spike with a dot in the center. We were told that we had to find the 9th and 10th child to save the Digital World. We met Gatomon a white cat with purple stripes green claws with red stripes and a tailring and Perromon a black dog with green stripes red claws and a gold collar enter a gate through the real world to find Tais brother Kari and my sister Trixie...

"Were baack at camp where we started" T.K. said. "Now we have to stop Myostimon" Tai said. We then talk about how crazy it was that time slowed down. Tai then made a suggestion. "Im gonna go take a look at the camp I wanna see how much time has really past. One of you come with me the rest of you stay there" Tai said. We all followed him down the stairs anyway. Tai looks up at us confused as Koromon jumped in his arms. "I said 1 not 15" Tai said. "I wanted to keep you company" Mimi said. "and we wanted to keep Mimi company" Joe said. "Cmon now Tai you didnt really expect us to stay put did you?" I asked. "How will we tell everyone about the digimon?" Tai asked.

"Oh kids!" called a voice. We then looked to see our camp teacher running towards us. I rolled my eyes. "Ew! I dont wanna see this fag right now" Fiona said. "Fag?" Kinomon asked. "See that guy written me up for starting a food fight during lunch on one day" I explained. "You mean you started that fight? Did you know you got ketchup all over my new shirt? My mom bought that for me!" Joe cried. "Thats too bad! Besides I did you a favor! You should go to the store and buy better clothes" I said. Matt,Kinomon and Gabumon let out a snicker. "Mr. Fugiato!" Tai said. "What are you kids doing out here when you havent even packed your gear yet?" Mr. Fugiato scolds. "What you care? Hell! I can do what I want! Thats why you gay!" I said. Kinomon let out a chuckle as I quickly covered her mouth. "I dont wanna here another word outta you! Im still gonna report you for starting that food fight" Mr. Fugiato said. Fiona rolled her eyes. "dont worry sir were on our way back" Tai said. "And where did you get those nasty toys?" Mr. Fugi asked. "Uhh Toys?" Tai said nervously. Fiona stepped infront of him. "I brought them from my house the whole time" I said. "Well that explains alot" he said. "Excuse you? What you trying to say?" I asked. "I dont have time for your nonesense Fiona i'll meet you guys at the bus" Mr. Fugi said. He then ran from us.

Normal POV:

Elsewhere on a building...

"The human world is so...cluttered! All these creatures crammed ontop of each other!" Gatomon complaned. "Will you shut up? You think everything is cluttered! Thats what I dont like about you cats! All you care about is being clean! Why cant you ever learn to get wild and have fun?" Perromon asked. Gatomon glared at her. "I'll get wild by clawing your face you nasty mut!" Gatomon snarled. Perromon scowled at her. "You wanna go cat?" Perromon asked. "Oooh catdog fight!" The bat digimon said excitely.(Me: I forgot the name of the digimon) Gatomon and Perromon beginto fight it out. "Stop that!" Myotismon ordered. Gatomon and Perromon immeditedly stop fighting and go towards Myotismon. "Take these Crests" Myotisimon said tossing the kitten and puppy digimon their respective crests. "I wont let you down Myotisimon" Gatomon and Perromon say in unison before glaring at each other before going to their respective areas.

Back at the camp:

"Remember dont talk infront of anyone else ok?" Joe asks. "Dont worry we'll pretend to be cuddlely stuffed animals" Palmon said. Tai then creeps behind the bushes looking at all the other campers by the buses. "Look at all the human children!" Koromon said. "Dang! There must be a ton!" Kinomon said shocked. "We never knew there were more human children than you" Biyomon said. "There are million kids in the world!" Sora said. Palmon and Biyomon jump in surprise. "You mean there are a million of Soras?!" Biyomon asked amazed. Fiona chuckled at the way Biyomon asked the question.(Me:I did too). "Theres only one of me!" Sora said. "Hey! Its Michelle!" Mimi said happily running over to her. "I missed you so much!" "Missed me? But you only saw me 10 minutes ago" Michelle said. Mimi ignored her and hugged her happy to be back in the real world. Fiona smiled at that happy seeing her girl happy. "She's gonna give us away" Tai said. "Cmon now Tai its been a mad long adventure for all of us! Let her go" Fiona said. "yeah and we have to find some sort of transpertation" Izzy said. Tai then ran over to the teacher. "Mr. Fugiato! Could you have the bus drop of off somewhere?" Tai asked. "No its against the rules" Mr. Fugiato said. "Why the hell not?!" Fiona asked angrily. "I just told you Fiona! Its against the rules!" Mr. Fugiato complained. "F*** rules! I wanna go with my friends and have some fun!" I said. "Fiona dont say those words around T.K.!" Matt said. "Mattt! Not right now!" Fiona yelled."Actually we do make a stop at the area we could take you there!" The bus driver said. "Ha! How you feel?! Pussy!" Fiona said to the teacher. He got red getting angry.

Fionas POV:

We gotten on the bus later on. I sat sideways from Matt and T.K. with Izzy on my right but he was to busy typing on his computer as always. I digged into my backpack and opened a can of kool-aid and began to drink. "Your really gonna drink on the bus?" Matt asked. I stopped drinking and look at Matt who had a confused look on his face. I smile and dig in my bag and pull out a blue can of kool-aid. "Ya want one?" I asked. "Sure" Matt said and I then extended my hand and passed him the can. "Thanks" he said as he opened the can and drank. I smiled. T.K. let out a whimper. I then dig into my bag and pull out a green can of kool-aid. "Want some too T.K.?" i asked extending my hand out to him. T.K. smiles as he takes the koo-aid from me. "Yay! Thank you Fiona!" T.K. said happily as he began to drink the kool-aid. "Hey I want some kool-aid too!" Patamon said. "Yes that does sound delicious!" Tsunomon said. "Quiet guys!" Matt shushed. "Excellent my computer is working great in the real world" Izzy said. "The digivice is working too" Sora said. Mr. Fugiato comes to us. "Whats that? A new toy the kids play with?" Mr. Fugiato asks. "Uh! No! Its the old one everybody hates" Joe said. "Let me take a look at it" Mr. Fugiato said. "son why you so nosy?" I muttered. "Its broken!" Tai said. "Nonesene! Give it to me! I can fix it" Mr. Fugiato said. "Yes sir" Sora said giving him the digivicw. "are you stupid?" I asked her. "Im not being stupid Fiona im being respectful" Sora said. "Thank you Sora! Unlike kids like Fiona you really listen to your teachers" Mr. Fugiato said. "If I dont listen to my teachers how come im an honor student dumb a**?!" I barked. "Whats a dumb a** Matt?" T.K. asked. "T.K. I told you not to say those words!" Matt scolded. "Sorry Matt" T.K said. "Fiona im gonna bring your grade down if you dont keep your mouth closed" Mr. Fugiato said. I glared at the teacher and sat back down. "Theres no harm in letting him take a look at it Fiona" Izzy said. "For a second there I thought he was an evil digimon!" Tai said. "If he was his name would be Gaymanmon!" I said. Tai chuckled a bit at this. "I think the both of you spent way to much time in the digi world" Izzy said. "If Gaymanmon were real everytime you failed a test he screamed out the attack: Homework Blaster!" Tai said. "Or Raping Ray!" I chuckled. Mr. Fugiato put a hand on Tais shoulder. "Atctually its more like Tickle Blaster!" Mr. Fugiato said as he began to tickle Tai causing him to laugh. I raise my eyebrow in digust and then climb ontop of my seat. "Fiona what are you doing?" Izzy asks. Students on the bus then begin to turn to me as i point to Mr. Fugiato as he was still tickling Tai. "See? Look! This is proof that Mr. Fugiato is gay! Just look at him he's trying to rape Tai! He's a pedophile!" I said. Everyone on the bus begins to laugh including the digimon. They begin to chant the word 'homo'. "Fiona you are in so much trouble" Matt said chuckling. "I dont care!" I said. "Ms. Takeuchi! I am going to write you up for detention for a month next year!" Mr. Fugiato yells he then walks up back to his seat. I sat back down in my seat. "Fiona you dont have to be mean to the teacher. He's nice" Izzy said. "No! He's gay and thats not nice" I said. Izzy rolls his eyes and begins to type on his computer. "Matt what does gay mean?" T.K. asks. "Uh...it means..happy T.K." Matt said nervously. "So does that mean im gay then because I am happy all the time" T.K. said. I chuckle at this. "Um...I really wouldnt say that T.K." Matt said. "T.K.? This is what gay really means..." I said.

Perromons POV: I walk through a baseball park full of many different humans still unable to find the 10th digidestined. "Damn how an=m I supposed to find this girl? How am I supposed to beat Gatomon and prove myself worthy of Lord Myotismon?" I asked myself. Thats when I hear the sound of screaching and I look to my left and see a brown angry cat charging my way. I smirk. Just as the cat was about to hit me I then bite the cat on its back scaring it and it then ran away as I grin evily. But then got sad seeing that this search was getting me nowhere. I wonder if Gatomon made any progress.

I was worng because that night Gatomon and I were on our knees infront of a disapointed Myostimon. "What do you mean you couldnt find the 9th and 10th Digidestined? The both of you have failed me!" Myostismon said. "Please dont hurt me Lord Myostismon! I swear he's not here" Gatomon cried. "I dont wanna die! I got cats to chase!" I cried. "Silence! Gatomon! Perromon i made serveal copy of the 9th and 10th digidestined tags and crests. The one you two have are copies to" Myostimon said. "So were copycats?" Gatomon asks. "Speak for yourself kitty litter!" I scolded. "The originals with me even though they are copies they will still be activated when the 9th and 10th child is nearby!" Myostimon explained."Make no mistakes! You must find those children!" "Gotcha!" Gatomon,the bat digi and I say in unison as we nodded.

Fionas POV: We finally got dropped off where we wanted and we stood above a bridge above a highway with our digimon in our hands. "Theres the highten view Teris tower!" Mimi cried. "the tallest apartment building in Japan" Izzy stateted. "terrific im afraid of hights" Joe said. "pussy!" I sneered. "am not!" Joe cried to which Kinomon laughed. "that place isnt so hot!" Tai said. "thats true the heat never worked! I used to live there" Sora said. "I live near here too! A block away in another building! Sora and I went to elementary together" Tai said. "hey Fiona and I went to Weside Elementary" Matt said. "oh word! I was popular son!" I said. Everyone rolled their eyes at that. "Your kidding! You mean you guys werent joking when you said you used to live in highten view teris?" Joe asked. "yeah we used to live their before our parents broke up" Matt said. "that was a long time ago before I was a little kid" TK said. "strange coincidence because I used to live here too!" Joe said. "I did too before we moved" Mimi said. "me too. Only for a little while its a long story" Izzy said. I sighed. "alright Ill admit I used to live there too" I said. Everyone turned to me in shocked faces. "you mean YOU used to live there?!" everyone else asked. I nodded/ "yeah...before I became rich and moved into a big mansion" I smirked flipping my hair. Everyone else and their digimon then do an anime fall. "so at one point we all used to live in heighten view teris at the same time!" Tai stated. "that cant be some coiencidence theres gotta be a meaning here" Izzy then turned to see a group of bat digimon heading our way. "Its Myotismon army!" Tai yelled. "run!" Izzy said and we then run.

Perromons POV: Above the digidestined Gatomon and I jumped from building to building grinning. "They can run but they cant hide from Mamothmon!" Gatomon sneered as I let out a snicker. We then looked down and saw Mamathomon smash into random buildings. "whats Mamothmon trying to do anyway?" I asked. "I knew it! we should have never brought that digimon along to this" Gatomon said. "forget about that now! lets go" I said as I leaps away with Gatomon following.

Fionas POV: "Hey remember this place? I bought candy here" Tai said. "its my favorite store" Mimi said. "word! I be going in there and taking a bunch of snacks and that'll be my lunch" I said. "I go here too" Joe said. "mom and dad used to take us here all the time but you were too young to remember TK" Matt said. "maybe some candy will help me remember" TK grinned. I turn to him and giggle. "or maybe you just wanna eat" I said. TK blushed at that. "yeah..." I ruffle his hair from under his hat. "dont worry I'll buy you some candy when all this is over ok?" I asked. "thanks Fiona" TK said. Thats when we all turn and saw a group of police cars drive by. "whats going on?" Mimi asked. "Fiona what did you do?" Sora asked. I glared at her. "girl I didnt do nothing!" I said. "not now guys when theres trouble theres Myostimon!" Tai said. We then run through the streets only to see Mammothmon swinging his trunk in different dirrections breaking digimon jumped off of us. they then digivolved. But only Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon as she fought Mamothmon. TK then recalled that he saw two monsters and we then relised what he was talking about. We then ran off the bridge. Sora's tagged then glowed and Birdramon digivolved to Gaurdamon. Day sha view then came to us and we relised that it was Greymon and Foximon that we saw fighting a few years ago during the terrosit attack. "so thats how my sister knew Koromon" Tai said. "and how mine knew Kinomon" I said. "the cops our coming!" Joe cried. "s***! run!" i shouted in fear of going to jail and we do so.

"I still find it strange that out of all the kids at camp that we were the only ones chosen to go to the digi world. Somehow we were all connected by this event" Izzy said."Meaning that four years ago we all lived at highten view teris at that same time and saw those two digimon fight" "which means the 9th and 10 children and saw the fight too" Matt said. "whatever! we'll find him" I said.


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 30!

Fionas POV:

"Can we stop for a snack before we go?" Mimi asked. "We cant stop for snacks now we have to find the 9th and 10th digidestined. Besides we only have enough for train tickets" Tai said. "Subway? Well my parents wont let me ride a subway by myself" Joe said. "Oh well Joe! I guess your gonna have to stay behind then" I said sarcastically. "Joe your not by yourself your with us now cmon" Tai said walking towards the subway and we followed. "Are subways like trains? do they have snacks?" Mimi asked. "drop it! stay together everybody it can get confusing down here" Tai said. We then got ourselves tickets and waited for the train to get by. "hey look at those glowing light thingies" Koromon said. "oh no its one of Myostimons goons lets get em" Tsunomon said. Him and Koromon then jumped to the tracks but then got shocked seeing that it wasnt Myostimon. They screamed in terror but as soon as the train passed by it was shown that they luckily jumped out the way.

We then got on the train and I sat next to Matt who scolded Tsunomon a bit. A woman then came by with a crying baby in her hands doing her best to calm him down. Sora then got up. "here take my seat" Sora offered. "oh thank you" the woman said. I groaned and rolled my eyes at that. "whats with you?" Matt asked. "shes too nice! its so annoying" i said. The baby stopped crying for a moment and looked at Pyokkomon. He then began to tug and pull and tug on its flower head. Each of us all sweatdropped and freaked out. "oooo girl that gotta hurt!" Kinomon whispered. "that what she get for being nice though" I said. The baby tugged and tugged. "now stop that! Thats the girls toy" the woman said but the baby didnt listen. The baby tugged and tugged somemore until Pyokomon had had it. "WILL YOU LEASE STOP PULLING ON ME?!" Pyokomon shouted. We all widened are eyes in shock. "you hear that? that stuffed animal just talked!" The boy said. Sora freaked out but then had an idea. "oh wow! all those practices really paid off!" Sora said. She then whispered something to Pyokomon. Sora then acted as she was doing a ventriliquist act and boy did she look stupid. "see that son its called ventriliism" the man said. "daddy i want that toy now" the little boy said. The man then walked up to Sora. "excuse me miss but where did you get that doll from?" he asked. All the people on the train turn to Sora wondering where she got Pyokomon. Well all then sweatdrop. But thats when the train came to a stop at Nerema. "AT THE NERMEA DEPARTMENT STORE" Sora blurted out. As the train doors opened all the adults ran out the subway leaving only us left. Kinomon and I then start to die laughing as Sora sat down. "wow that was a close one" Sora said. "you see what happens when you start being nice?" I asked. "Oh just be quiet Fiona" Sora said. "girl do not start with me!" i said. "cmon guys stop fighting" Tai said. "whatever!" i said. My eyes then begin to flutter shut...

"End of the line" a voice said. We then all woke up. "Oh no we missed our stop!" T.K. cried. Patamon then explained that he had been awake. "why didnt you tell us Patamon whats wrong with you?" T.K. asked. "you said for us to keep quiet" Patamon said. We then do a little anime fall for a second. We walk through the subway station trying to find a different station. "im hungry" Koromon said. "word!" Kinomon said. "i keep visualizing cheeseburgers in my head and i dont eat cheeseburgers" Mimi cried. "I say we all go to the nearest burger king" I said. "it has been a long time since we all ate" Matt said. And so thats what we did. We ate french fries burgers and drinks. But then something came to my mind. "hey! wheres Izzy and Joe?" i asked. As if on cue they then walk in. "Its about time you two got here" T.K. said. "go on order something" Tai said. "wheres all the money?" Joe asked. "we went and spent it all!" Mimi said happily. "that was all the money we had left in the world!" Joe cried. "Oh calm down fool!" I said. "NO YOU CALM DOWN!" Joe said getting in my face. Joe then got red in embarrasement and stomped away. I rolled my eyes and digged into my bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped cheeseburgers. "here Izzy you can have the rest of mine" I said. Izzy smiled and took the burgers. "Thank you Fiona" he said. He then looked at his digivice. "So what are we gonna do now?" Mimi asked. "I guess were gonna have to stop walking" T.K. said. "uh uh anit no way im gonna walk!" I said. "me either! Im not looking foward to that!" Matt said. "ha I know a way that wont cost us a penny! Just leave everything to me!" Tai said. "oh great your a genious" Matt said sarcastically.

We then went out on the street and Tai stood on the street jumping widely in different directions. "HELP! WE NEED TO GET TO ODAIBA QUICK!" Tai shouted but cars sped past him. I started to smirk in amusement at what Tai was doing. "the police?! thats his brillant idea?" Matt asked. "if the police stop they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace" Izzy said. I then began to burst out laughing at Izzy's comment. "Izzy! you so funny!" I laughed and Kinomon joined me. "looking good Tai" Matt said sarcastically. "were gonna be stuck here for weeks" Joe said. "Tai you gonna get yourelf hit by a car and ima start dying!" I said giggling a bit. Tai turned to us. "then you give us a ride!" he shouted. "how about you Izzy or you Matt! Hey Fiona arent you able to get limo service?" Tai asked. Everyone then turned to me at that. "sure but I only get it from 1pm to 11pm" I said. "its 2:30" Tai said. "only on weekends" i finished. "well what about weekdays?" Tai asked. 8pm to 1am" I said. "What kind of limo service is that?!" Tai asked. "hey just because im rich doesnt mean i live like a princess and i get anything i want whenever! Well not all the time" I said. Tai groans. "you try Matt you think you so smart!" Tai said. "ooo Matt! he calling you out!" I say elbowing him a bit. Matt frowns and then steps on the street. He stands there blushing not making a move. He then walked up to Tai. "not so easy is it Matt?!" Tai asked. "Well at leasts my cats not stuck in a tree!" Matt asked. We then chuckled at that. Izzy and Matt then went on the street and began jumping up and down in different directions. "TAXI TAXI TAXI!" They called. To our surprise a Taxi comes. "you guys need a ride?" the man asked. "yes" Izy and Joe said. "do you kids have money?" the man asked. "no" Izzy and Joe said in unison. The taxi man then drives away. I start to die laughing so hard that tears leave my eyes. Everyone else joins me. "Yo! son! you all funny as hell!" I said.

Thats when a huge white and pink limosine pulls by blasting music. Tai turns to me. "I thought you couldnt get limo service at this hour" Tai said. "I didnt" I said. "Fiona? girl that you?" A familar voice asked. I then turned seeing a dark tanned skinned woman with curly long blonde hair,white hat,bright pink lip stick,piercings,a white leopard print crop top and gold pants and axcessories. "It was my cousin! "Shantae!" i saiy happly. "Hey baby!" Shantae greeted. "girl what you doing out on the streets with these kids?" she asked. "oh they my friends! Can we get a ride?" I asked. "sure hop in" Shantae said. I turned to everyone who had wide eyed and their jaws have dropped. "what?" I asked. "you never told us that your cousin was Supermodel and Fashion Designer Shantae Takiwatcha!" Tai said amazed. "thats so aamazing! I wonder if she's looking for new models!" Mimi said with her eyes sparkling. "Whats a supermodel?" Patamon asked. "are yall coming or what?" Shantae asked. Everyone then got inside the big limosine all but Matt. "theres no way im going in that thing!" Matt said. "why?" I asked. "becasuse its pink! its embarrasing!" Matt said blushing a bit. "Oh get in the van fool!" I say pushing Matt into the van. "h-hey! Fiona!" Matt cried but I then close the van in the door and get in the limo. Shantae then starts driving. Music begins to blast. "ohhh yeah turn up!" Shantae said as we begin to dance in our seats and she begins to drive fast. "Fiona tell your famous cousin to slow down!" Tai said. "oh calm down! it anit that bad" I said. We then stop at a stop light. "hey this limo has a tv" Joe said as he was about to push the button. Shantae then turns to him. "DONT-TOUCH-THAT! THATS NOT FOR YOU!" Shantae shouted. Everyone and the digimon then get wide eyed in silence. Joe looked scared. "thank you" Shantae said sweetly. I begin to start laughing. "Up next 'Body Party'" the radio said. "ooo I love this song" Shantae said. She then turns up the volume and slow soft arousing music plays. _"My body is your party baby...no bodies invited but you baby..." the singer sang._Everyone began to widen their eyes at the lyrics they were hearing. Izzy and Joes face had reddened. _"I can do it slow now tell me what you want...baby put your phone down you should turn it off...cuz tonight its going down yeah you know its going down...we in the zone now dont stop dont stop...oooooh"_"Matt?" T.K. asked. "...yeah T.K...?" Matt asked. "This song is making me uncomfortable..." T.K. said. "me too..." Matt said. I giggle at that. _"you cant keep your hands off me...touch me right there rock my body! Your bodies my party lets get it started! im doing this little dance for you!"_Tai blushed at what he was hearing. "Um...excuse me...can you cahnge the station please?" Tai asked. "No!" Shantae blurted. "this song makes me feel quesy" Patamon whispered. "I like this song!" Mimi said happpily. "boy you should know that your love is always on my mind" Mimi sang. "Mimi please this song is uncomfortable enough" Sora said. Koromon then began to make quesy sounds on Tai. "Hey whats wrong?" Tai aasked. Koromon then began to grunt. "STOP THE CAR!" Tai shouted. Shantae did so and then looked in the back seat. "what the hell is that?!" she shouted. We then saw pink poo on the seat from Koromon. "Koromon you couldnt wait?!" Tai asked. Koromon blushed in embarrasemnet. "uH UH! THIS WAS MY BRAND NEW CAR?! WHICH ONE OF YALL MADE S*** IN MY CAR?!" Shantae shouted. She then turned to Joe and grabbed him. "It was you wasnt it?!" she asked. "miss Shantae please let him go!" Izzy begged. "move!" Shantae said as she pushed Izzy off the bridge. Motemon then digivolved to Tentomon.

Tentomon catches Izzy just in time. "Thanks Tento" Izzy said. A white shiny squid digimon then comes out the ocean. "Its Gesomon" Tentomon said. "Uh uh! Im out!" Shantae said and she then ran away. "Good ridence your a bad driver anyway" Gomamon said as he jumped in the water and digivolved to Ikkakumon. The two digimon wrestle in the water and people around us then start to notice. We then escape onto Ikkakumon. "So much for keeping a low profile" Matt said. "whatever. Wouldnt you rather travel in fresh air than the subway? Besides its free!" Tai said. "poor!" I mumbled. "hey i heard that!" tai said. "good!" I said. "Next stop home!" Tai said. "must you say that? I mean like isnt it obvious?!" I asked. "why must you kill every happy momment Fiona?" Tai asked. I chuckled. "Oh shut up Tai" I laughed.


	8. Episode 31 The 9th and 10 digivices

Introducing a new character! Fionas sister aka you! The new digidestined (and the new star of season 2!)

Fionas POV:

After Ikkakumon dropped us off at our street. I walked home with Kinomon in my arms. "Do you think that maybe that Trixie could maybe be the 9th digidestined?" I asked Kinomon. "I dont know girl" Kinomon said. 'But i think she saw what happened at highten view terrist too...hmmmm' I thought.

Trixies POV:

I was in my mansion and I called my dog Ciara to get her food that I just filled up for her. She then came and ate her food as I watched. I was so glad i didnt have to go to that stupid camp with my older sister Fiona. I could spend my summer shopping and having fun with my best friend Kari. Oh wait shes sick! Damn! "Yo Trixie we back now" My aunt called. "where are you?" my uncle asked. I then walked out my room and went into the kitchen down the long stairs and saw my aunt and uncle there. "hey baby" my auntie greeted. "hey auntie hey uncle" I greeted back. "what have you been doing?" uncle asked. "ah you know just chilling" I said. Thats when the door opened and I then saw Fiona holding a tiny purple toy with fox like ears. "Fiona why you back so early?" Auntie asked. "they canceled since it snowed so early" Fiona said. "whats that?" Auntie asked pointing at Fionas toy. "oh i got Trixie a present" she said. 'ewww i dont want that! it look ratchet' I thought. Out of nowhere Fiona jumps into aunties arms and hugs her tightly. "Fiona what wrong with you? you missed me that much?!" auntie asked. "yes i did!" Fiona cried. Uncle then came over. "whats going on?" Fiona then ran into his arms and hugged him. "oh uncle!" Fiona cried. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

Our chef made us some food which Fiona had gobbled up bowl after bowl after bowl. I later met up with her up in her room. "so how was camp?" I asked. "ah you know boring" she said. "hey do you remember that terrosist attack 4 years ago?" she asked. "all that i know is that there was some dinosuar monster and a bird monster fighting" I said. "so do you have a digivice?" Kinomon asked. "whats that?" I asked. Fiona then digged into her bra and pulled out a tiny divice looking thing. "this" she said. "no" I said. "oh..." she said putting it away. Kinomon and Fiona then yawned and instantly went to sleep on the bed. I rolled my eyes at that. "Ciara? where you go?" I asked.

Fionas POV:

"Fiona! girlwake up!" Auntie said. I woke up and saw my auntie with a worried look on her face. "what?" I asked. "your friend Izzy called and said there was something up" Auntie said. I widen my eyes thinking that it was digimon trouble. I later on looked out the window with Trixie thinking about what Izzy was saying. "Oh no! Fiona Ciara is gone!" Trixie cried. "nah! she'll be back! she probably chasing a cat" I said. I then heard beeping and saw two digivice signals. "the 9th and 10th children!" I cried. I then ran out the house. "hold up? the 9th and 10th what?" Trixie called. But i didnt answer.

Read and Review!


	9. Episode 32

I finally figured out how to seperate my summary from my chapter! YAY!

Episode 32:

* * *

Fionas POV:

I found my phonebook and snuck out the house with Foximon who had a diguise and met with Matt,T.K. and their digimon at the door. "hey Fiona" Matt and T.K. greeted. "hey guys" I said. "woah Foximon you digivolved" T.K. said amazed. "yep! All i had to do was eat" Foximon said. We then walked through the streets and met up with the others in the forest. "all right listen up everybody I called you all here today because...uh..well there was nothing good on tv" Tai said. I smirked. "cute!" i say sarcastically rolling my eyes. "yeah very funny Tai! Now where are the others?" Matt asked. "hey wait dont start without me!" Sora said running to us cheerfully. I roll my eyes. "eww..." i mutter. "ok so wheres Mimi?" Tentomon asked. "shes probably out buying clothes" Izzy said. "nah she called me this morning saying she was gonna be a little late" I said. We then waited a few minutes later and she was there. "Palmon your so heavy get up!" Mimi cried. "okay mimi" Palmon said getting out the basket. We then huddled in our on little circle with the digimon. "did you guys see it? It was all over the tv this morning" Sora said. "more and more of Myosimons digiclones are popping up all over the city" Matt said. "word! my grandmother was one of the victims that got attacked by Myostimon" I said sadly. "is she ok?" Tai asked. "shes in the hospital" i said sadly putting my head on my knees. i felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Matt. "hey dont worry it will be alright Fi" he reasured. "yeah?" I asked. "sure" he said. I smile and then frown. "yeah i doubt it!" i spat. Matt just sighed and rolled his eyes. "but its strange! Last time we were back there were digimon all over the place and only Kari and I could see them" Tai said. "yeah the same thing happened with Trixie and me that time" I said. "really?" Tai asked. I nodded. Tai then looked up at the sky. "now more and more digimon are on the news and people could see them!" Tai said. "maybe its because they came through the gate Myostimon made!" Izzy said. "I dont like it! They could be seen and physically here and if there here physically they could do a whole lot of damage!" Matt said. T.K. then got scared. "yeah like what?" T.K. asked. "sweetie does he even have to explain it? cmon now you know what there capable of" I said to him. "creepy!" Mimi cried. "so what are we sitting around here for? we gotta find those 2 children and save the digi world and our world!" Tai said. I smiled. "now thats the right attitude!" I said. "go Tai!" T.K. said. "so whats the plan?" Matt asked. "we got a few" Izzy began. "STOP!" We heard an annoying voice shout. This starled us causing us to do an anime fall. We turned and saw Joe and Gomamon running. "I wanna hear Izzy's theroy! Dont start til i get there!" he cried. I shot him an annoyed look. "alright! alright! just shut up and sit down already!" I said annoyed. "yeah we wont start without you" Tai said. Joe then sat down. After Izzy made his theroy..."I guess i can make a few calls as long as the folks dont find out I wanna get down to some serious studying" Joe said. "studying?!" I asked shoicked with an eyebrow raised. "yeah Joe its summer" Tai agreed. "im getting an early start" Joe said innocently. Mimi then gave Joe her book. "here then if your not helping us you can do my calls for me okay? thanks!" Mimi said and then she walked away with Palmon. "Joe were talking the faith of the world here if your not gonna help then you can do my calls to! See ya!" Matt said giving him his book and then walked away with Tsunomon. "it might make more sense" Izzzy said giving Joe his book and walked away with Tentomon. Sora then did the same. Joe then groaned. He then turned to me seeing the smirk on my face. "oh Fiona please" Joe pleaded. I then slam the address book on his lap and got up. "ha ha ha! Im only doing this to you cause I dont like ya! Nothing personal k? bye!" I said and I walked away with Foximon.

Later on we rode on the train and looked out the window. I sat with Mimi to keep her company. "look at all the damage from last nights battle" Tai said. "and there will be a lot more too if this goes on" Matt said. "word!" I said. "we have to find the 9th and 10th children!" T.K. cried. "we anit called the digidestined for nothing right? Now who want me to buy them a snack?" I asked. "ME!" everyone else cried raising their hand.

Perromons POV:

Myostimons carrage appeared in our lair and he stepped out. "Welcome oh great one! We have been waiting!" Gatomon and I say in unison. "Perfect Gatomon and Perromon! As always the both of you have done excellent work!" Myosimon said. He then walked away. Gatomon and I looked at each other and nodded each knowing what we were going to do. We then risen up to the above surface of Earth adn began to walk. "hey what do the both of you think your doing out here?" the bat blue digimon asked. "were not thinking we KNOW what WERE doing" I said. "yeah were going to find the 9th and 10th children" Gatomon added. "there my job furballs! Im in charge here" the bat digimon threatened. "yeah right!" Gatomon and I say in unison. "listen up puss in boots and you too poopey breath! Both of you stop sucking up to the master! Im the masters cute little pet!" he said. I smirked at him. "cute? whats so cute about you?" I asked. Gatomon smirked. "yeah its really hard to feel threatend by a bowling ball with feathers" Gatomon two of us share a laugh for a moment before looking at eachother in digust still remembering that we still didnt like each other. "Just stay out of my way!" the bat digimon said flying away. "that flappy winged joker couldnt find water if he fell out of a boat!" Gatomon scowled. "whatever! im gonna find that kid" I said running away.

Fionas POV:

"Okay guys we'll split up into pairs and into one group of three to cover more of the city! Okay?" Tai asked. We all replied with a yes and I decided to go with Matt and T.K. We then went ontop of a building and still found no signal. "it doesnt look like its down here...that would have been to easy anyway" T.K. said sadly. "yeah really" Matt said. "cmon boys I know we will find the children now cmon" I said.

Normal POV elsewhere:

Trixie ran through the forest and chased down her dog Ciara. She felt stupid. "Ciara! Yo! come back here already!" she cried. She soon lost sight of Ciara and continued walking. Trixie then walked past this werid looking dog. It was black with green stripes,red claws,green eyes and a gold collar. "what the f*** is that supposed to be a dog?" Trixie asked shocked. The dog turned to her. She looked at the dog closely thinking that maybe it could be a digimon. "hey you a digimon like Foximon right?" Trixie asked. "woof wooof!" Perromon said. "who are you?" Trixie asked. "woof woof!" Perromon said. Perromon then ran away. "hold up! wait a sec!" Trixie called. But Perromon was gone. Trixie then went the other way. 'so she knows about Foximon...could it be possible that she is the 9th child?!' Perromon thought. She then raced after her and followed Trixie to her mansion. "hey I know you there" Trixie called. Perromon jumped and hid behind the fountain that was on the front lawn. "If you want you can come in ya know! I mean my dog not around so I guess i can screw around with you" Trixie said in a exaggerated way and then walked into the mansion. Perromon looked at her in digust and went inside. Perromon saw the house was neaty and shiny. The mansion was full of so much space. She then saw Trixie on her leather couch watching the news on her plasma screen tv. 'I'd take it this girl must be rich' Perromon thought. Perromon then climbed to the couch as she began to pounch on Trixie like a lion. Trixie seemed to have heard this and digged her hand into a glass bowl that was on the table and pulled out a brown dog biscut. She then showed the treat to Perromon and smiled. "here ya go sweetie" she said. Perromon licked her lips she loved dog biscuts. Myostimon would reward her with some if she done her job right. But when was the last time she had one? Perromon shook her head causing her to fall off the couch and she then ran away. 'ugh! I hate when people weaken me with dog biscuts! It catches me off guard! Ugh Gatomons gonna laugh at me when she'll know that my weakness is dog biscuts! Myostimons gonna kill me! But no matter i'll be back next time!' Perromon thought.


	10. Episode 33

Opening credits: Opening is the same except in the beginning Gatomon and Perromon are then shown appearing. Afew thens then show Trixie,T.K. and Kari shining their digivices showing Angemon,Angewomon and Ophanimon. A few scenes then switch to show Myositmon releasing his bats. The scene then switches to the digimon digivolving from their champion levels to their ultimate levels. The scene then switches to the digidestined running along side their champion level digimon with Fiona and Matt holding hands and Trixie and T.K. holding hands with Kari running along side them. The title screen is then shown with new members Trixie and Kari.

* * *

Fionas POV:

I rode on the train that night with Matt and T.K. and held onto a pole across from them. Kinomon,Tsunomon and Patamon were in the luggage area. "how much longer Matt?" T.K. asked. "relax T.K. were almost home" Matt reasured. "Yeah i wanna go home too so I can jump into my bed and snuggle up with my teddy bear" i say jokingly. T.K. giggles at that and I smile. "you know Fiona you didnt have to come with us on the train you know. Dont you have limo service?" Matt asked. "Yeah i do but i dont like riding all alone and besides I live near yall anyway" I said. Matt groaned a bit so i smirk. "why am I making you nervous?" I asked teaingly. Matt crosses his arms and turns away. "Dont make me laugh!" he said. I giggle and walk over to him and sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. "dont be nervous Yamato! You got me and your cute little brother" I said turning to T.K. seeing him blush a bit. I look up at Matt seeing that he was blushing and was surprised that he didnt even yell at me for calling him by his actual name. I then smirked as I have thought of a plan to make him more nervous. "come here my sweet baby boo!" I cooed hugging Matt and pretending to kiss him. He blushes more and begins to sweatdrop not knowing what to do. T.K. Tsunomon,Kinomon and Patamon begin to laugh quietly. Matt sees this and pushes me away from him. "quit it Fiona" he scolds. "can i at least get a kiss? mwah!" I say pukering my lips. "you can forget it" he said. I smile. "you really are cute when your nervous Matt" I said. "whatever!" he said. "Can i still lean on your shoulder?" I asked. "sure" Matt said. I smile and lean on his shoulder and close my eyes. "its sure late" T.K. said. "yeah? so?" Matt said. "the next stops good enough" T.K. said. "no im gonna take me home all the way home little brother" Matt said. I opened my eyes and smiled. "awwww" i cooed. "will you walk me home too?" I asked. "nope!" Matt said. "but what if something happens to me on the street?" I asked. "you got Kinomon to protect you and besides you can take care of yourself" Matt said. "aw cmon please?" i asked making the puppy dog eyes. "fine!" Matt said. "you dont have to take me home Matt" T.K. said. "i know I dont have to but im going to okay? Ive got my reasons!" Matt said. "what reasons?" T.K. asks. "your my brother!" Matt said. "thank you Matt" T.K. said. "awww! You know its so funny how your so sweet and gentle with T.K. but your so bitter and sour ta me!" I said. "cause he's my brother Fiona" Matt said. "oh screw you!" I say getting up and I thought i heard Matt chuckle. I then sit next to T.K. "Hey T.K. can I snuggle with you? Your brother is cold!" I said looking at Matt to which he rolls his eyes. "sure Fiona! I like you!" T.K. said. He then leaned his head on me and i wrapped my arms around him. "brother hog!" Matt said laughing a bit. "oh and i suppose you would like it if T.K. slept on you for the rest of the ride?" I asked. "ok Fi you win" Matt said. I smile and look at T.K. who smiled at me. He felt so warm so precious like a little baby. "theres nothing like sweet brotherly love" said Patamon. I look up at him. 'i almost forgot they were there!' i thought. "thats a digi mouthful" Tsunomon said. "we like it when you guys get mushy" Patamon said. "ugh Pataboy speak for ya self" Kinomon said. T.K. glared at him. "hey quit it!" "easy T.K.!" Matt said. "yeah chill" I added. "theres no reason to get mean about it I thought what you guys said was nice" Patamon said. To my surprise T.K. jumps out my arms and looks up at Patamon. "mind your own beeswax! why are you listening to our conversation anyway?" T.K. asked. "Fine! You dont want me around i'll leave!" Patamon yelled. Tsunomon got sad while Kinomon smirked enjoying the little scene. "Patamon Please!" Tsunomon cried. The train then stops. "I know when im not wanted!" Patamon said flying out the train. "Patamon dont!" I said. Matt and I then turn to T.K. who just looked at the ground. "Patamon got off the train T.K. dont you wanna go after him?" Matt asked. "who cares about him?" T.K. asks. "Uh I think you do! And if we gonna save the world you both need each other so you better get ya butt out there and find him" Kinomon said. "ok that first part was good but that last part was harsh!" I say slightly punching Kinomons ear. The three of us then went off the train.

"Where'd he go?" T.K. asks. "where are we?" Tsunomon asks. We then walked around the city looking for Patamon but no luck. "It seems as if weve been walking around for hours" T.K. groaned. "yeah im tired! And i dont even have any feet or legs" Tsunomon said. "word!" Kinomon said. "you shouldnt have yelled at him like that T.K." Matt said. "its not my fault" T.K. cried. "i hate to say this but it kinda is" I said. T.K. looked up at me. "im really sorry" T.K. said sadly. I pat his head. "its alright boo but you should be sayin that to Patamon" I said. "I just thought that he was making fun of us" T.K. said. "No way dude! You know Patamon better thatn that!" Matt said. T.K. said nothing and looked at the ground sadly. I kneel down to his level and tilt his chin up to face me. "hey now dont worry we'll find him! Now smile!" I said. T.K. slowly smiled just as i did. "hey lets look over there" Tsunomon said. I stood up and looked and that direction and followed Matt.

We walked down the stairs only seeing two digimon Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon running through the streets. All of a sudden Kinomon and Tsunomon digivolve. "Hold it right there!" Gabumon said. "where do yall think your going!?" Foximon asked. "do you know these guys?" T.K. asked. "We sure do!" Gabumon said. "yeah they work for Mysotimon" Foximon said. "your right but right now were being chased by something scarier thatn Myostimon!" Pumpkinmon said. "theres a really mad teenage human after us!" Gotsumon said. "you guys better hide too!" Pumpkinmon said as he and Gotsumon take Gabumon and Foximon to a corner and we follow. "you can run but you cant hide wearing those stupid coustumes!" The teenager yelled. "where are they?" she asked us. "uh they went that way" Matt said. "thanks!" the girl said and she then ran away. Matt and I turned around seeing the evil digimon sigh in relief. "I think i know why you two trouble makers are out in the real world! Did Myostimon send you here to find someone?" Gabumon asked. "yeah the 9th and 10th digidestined children" Pumpkinmon said. "ha! then your our enemy!" Matt said. "nice of you to point out the obvious!" I said. "no we dont! We just want to cruise around the city and have fun" Pumpkinmon said. "but we thought you too were evil digimon" Matt said. "evil smevil! we like it here! In fact nextstop hollywood!" Gotsumon said and him and Pumpkinmon strike a pose. "uh uh! No!" Foximon said. "yall got a long way to go" I agreed. "I dont think there ready for tv" T.K. said. "typtical! everyone wants to be in show business" Gabumon said. "Lights Camera and Action!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon say in unison. "bleh!" Matt T.K. and I say looking at each other. "hey theres some light!" Gotsumon said. We then look at the digimon seeing them climb a traffic light. "What are they doing up there?" Matt asked. We then see them swing and shake on the lights confuing the cars. We ran up to them. "hey thats not funny its mean!" Gabumon said. We then hear sirens come from police. "uh uh no! please I eg you get down from there! If the police see me they gonna think i got something to do with it! Please I already got a high criminal record" I cry.

"lets run!" Matt said and we then ran from the scene and i thought i saw the digimon jump off. The 5 of us pant trying to catch our breathe. "hey where are Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon?" Matt asked. "who cares about them! If they get introuble thats there fault!" Foximon said. "ahh!" Gabumon said shocked. We then turn to see Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon trying on clothes at the manniquen window. "man oh man!" Matt and T.K. say in disbelief. I chuckled at their reactiions and ran inside the store with them following me. "you guys need to change your attitude!" Matt said. "YOU need to change YOUR clothes! Gotsumon said. But before I could comphrehend it Gotsumon had stripped off all my clothes too fast and changed me fast enough so the others couldnt see. I was then put into a silly outfit. "This look says your not afraid to think big!" Pumpkinmon said to Matt as he looks down seeing the oversized clothes that he was in. "heres a sporty look of course i havent figured out what sport it is" Gotsumon said to T.K. who just blinked in disbelief t his colorful outfit. "and a little teddy" Pumpkinmon said to Gabumon who looked shocked at the dark brown bear costume he wore. "and lets not forget mama bear!" Gotsumon said to Foximon who looked like she wanted to kill the two digimon as she was in a light brown bear coustume. "and finally something flirty but kinda funny too!" Pumpkinmon said. I then look down seeing that I was in a white belly shirt with red white blue yellow and green dots all over,a short white tutu skirt with different colors on each layer,black suspenders and black and blue colored boots. My face turned red. "who told you that you guys could undress me?!" i yelled. "Hey look its Patamon!" T.K. said. We all rip off the clothes and chase after him.

"see them anywhere guys?" T.K. asked. "no sorry" I said. "it looks like we lost him again T.K." Matt said. "Patamon doesnt usually hold a grudge" Gabumon said. "yeah! I sure hope he ok" Foximon said. "you'll find your friend soon" Gostumon said. "Mybe some ice cream will cheer you up" Pumpkinmon said. I take an ice cream cone from him and lick it. ""mmm thanks" I said. "wait you guys dont have any money so how did you get ice cream?" Gabumon asked suspiciously. "WE STOLE IT!" Gotsumon adn Pumpkinmon say happily. I widen my eyes and stop licking the ice cream and shove it in Pumpkinmons hand. "here you can have it back! cuz i am NOT going to jail!" I said. "you brats! come back here with my ice cream!" The lady called. We then ran and ran but not before i snatched the ice cream back from Pumpkinmons hand and began to lick the ice cream as i ran. "Fiona that ice cream hasnt been paid for" Matt said. "I know! But it dont matter now cause we running!" I said. Matt rolls his eyes.

We then finally escaped and panted once again. We then looked up and saw that the sky began to thunder. The thunder then shot into the ground only to reveal Myostimon. "Myostimon!" we all say shocked. "Losers! Failers!" Myostimon said. "No dont say that!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon cry. "instead of causing pain and suffering i catch you here eating ice cream! Have you found the 9th and 10th digidestined?" Myostimon asked. "well we were about to!" the digimon cry. "reedeem yourselfs by stealing the crests from the children or else!" Myostimon threatens. "No problem boss!" the digimon say and they then begin to chase us. We then found ourselves cornered in the allyway. "uh i quit!" Pumpkinmon said. "me too" Gotsumon said. "what?!" i asked confused. "its more fun cruising around the city" Pumpkinmon said. "hang out with us" Gotsumon said. Thunder then strikes. "Myostimons coming! hide!" Gotsumon cried and we do so. They had there own conversation for ahile and thats when we heard a cry. "Pumpkinmon!" Foximon cried. "Gotsumon!" T.K. cried. "dont watch!" Matt says. "well that wasnt very difficult! Now its YOUR turn!" Myostimon said. I heard his footsteps and i got scared. "They were really trying to save us!" Matt cried. "and now your gonna pay!" I finished. Gabumon and Foximon then digivolve. Garurumon and Flarefoxcomon attack Myostimon but he punches him. "Howeling Blaster!" "Sonic Ray!". Myostimon then deflects the moves and attacks. "Crimson Lightening!" "Those guys just wanted to be our friends!" Matt said. "Pumpkinmon...Gotsumon...you will be avenged!" I said. I then see my chest start to glow a bright white and i saw the same on Matt but it was blue. "Garurumon!" Matt cries. "Foxcomon!" I cry. "Garurumon digivolve to...Weregarurumon!" he said. Weregarurumon was now a wolf that standed on two legs. He wore a brown 1 side strap with weapons,dark washed jeans with brown patches and spikes and his left pant leg had a skull print on it. His 1 arm was dark blue. He was activated with the Crest of Friendship "Foxcomon digivolve to...Vixfocomon!" she said. Vixfocomon was in the same form Weregarurumon was in standing on two legs. She wore a black ripped bra top and a dark blue one stape with white patches and spikes,she also had fingerless gloves with spikes and dark wash jeans with a broken heart on her left pant leg. She was activated with my Crest of Justice.

Weregarurumon and Vixfocomon collided with Myostimon making them break many things around them. Myostimon pushes them back to a building. Myostimon began to attack but Weregarurumon and Vixfocomon use their good relfexs to backflip upward on a building. "Wolf Claw!" "Vixen Scratch!" The attacks push Myostimon back crashing a building. "Bat Wing!" Myostimon said pushing our digimon out. "oh no look out!" Matt and I cry. Myostimon then whips them with his crimson lightenin. Angemon suddenly comes to the rescues and we all win! and blah blah

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Episode 34

The 9th and 10 digidestined revealed! ENJOY

* * *

Perromons POV:

I sat on the edge of a building across from Trixies mansion spying on her with my telescope seeing Trixie cuddling with her dog. 'If Trixie really is the 9th digidestined child I have to destroy here! Buy everytime I see here I get this strange sensation! I still dont understand why i wasnt able to attack her when I had the chance!' I thought. "what happened? I couldnt stop the digidestined but something was pulling me away!" I said. I then looked into the telescope again. "Look at the little pet dog! She has it so easy! She gets good food out of a bag! And gets to drink out of toilets all day! Such a nice life!" I said sadly. "No one was nice to me or Gatomon when we were growing up together...back when I was puppymon and Gatomon was Salmon we were slaves to the evil Myostimon! I couldnt understand I guess he just didnt like our eyes..." I said. "Its not our fault..I wish I could remember were I was born or did before I met Gatomon and Myostimon" I said. "My past is just a blur..." "thinking about the good old days?" I heard Wizardmon asked. "Stop reading my thoughts already!" I said. "Im sorry Perromon!" he apologized. "should you be out with Gatomon looking for the children?" I asked. "yes i'll get right on it" Wizardmon said and then flew away. I then sighed and began to spy on Trixie some more.

After awhile Wizardmon came back much to my annoyance. "Wizardmon what is it now? Go away before I use you ase a fire hydrant!" I threaten. "Sorry to disturb you Perromon but I found the digivices in the woods in a crows nest" Wizardmon said. "then the 9th and 10th digidestined must be somewhere near there!" I said. "I think the 9th child is somewhere in your heart and in Gatomon as well" Wizardmon said. This shocked me. "I believe that long ago you and Gatomon buried an important part of yourself! and inside both of your hearts are the key to the 9th and 10th digidestined children! Try to remember!" Wizardmon said. "thats enough Wizardmon! Who sent you here Myostimon?" I asked. "he has nothing to do with this! I fight by you and Gatomon. I tell you both these things because you two are my friends" Wizardmon said. Wizardmon then goes on on how we met and how Gatomon and I were waiting for someone but I didnt believe a thing. "waiting? Us?" I asked. "thats what you told me" Wizardmon said. "why cant we remember who we were waiting for? Who could i possibly be?" I asked. I then turned to Trixie who was calling for her dog. "I think perhaps your search is finally over!" Wizardmon said and he flew to Trixies mansion and introduced himself. I then jump over to his side. "hey its you!" Trixie said suprised. Wizardmon then placed the digivice in my paw and pushed me towards Trixie. "hey I think my sister has one of those! Can i see it?" Trixie asks. She then touches the digivice and it begins to glow. "Wizardmon is this girl the 9th digidestined?" I asked. "yes!" Wizardmon said taking the digivice. "well then who is her digimon?" I asked. "I think you know! You were waiting for someone!" Wizardmon said. I then started to remember how I kept waiting all the years of my life...for Trixie! "what are yall talking about?" Trixie asked. Thats when Trixie and Foximon ran out to us. "Trixie get away from them! What are you digimon think your doing?" she asked. "Nah Fi you got it all wrong! They anit evil! They were looking for me and the 9th and 10th children" Trixie said. Foximon release her Gyro Blast attack but I push Trixie out the way and take the hit for myself. "Oh no Perromon!" Trixie cried. She then runs over to me. "you alright?' she asks. I get up. "im good this isnt anything compared to what I been through" I said. "now that you remember do you understand?" Wizardmon asked. "Yes! Gatomon and I were waiting for the digidestined humans we belong with! Your one of them Trixie your the 9th digidestined!" I said happily. "what the hell?! Im confused!" Trixie said. "ive been waiting forever and ever!" I said and i then run up and hug her. "woah...this is crazy" she said. "hold up this dont make sense!" Fiona said. "it makes perfect sense! Trixie is the 9th digidesitned!" Wizardmon said. "and im her digimon so im gonna protect her no matter what!" Perromon said. "Alright then. Who this?" Fiona asked guesturing to Wizardmon. "Hes Wizardmon! He put me in grave danger to give this digivice! Hes my friend" I explained. Wizardmon then gives the digivice to Fiona and told him about the cause if Trixie gets it and we then leave to Wizardmons lair.

"I want you to know that Gatomon was runited with her partner too" Wizardmon said. "really?!" I asked shocked. "yes! Gatomon is waiting for us as we speak" Wizardmon explained. We land and met up with Gatomon. "Its about time you two got here! Cmon lets go!" Gatomon said. "mangy cat!" I mutter. After tricking a ghost digimon we go down the stairs,open the coffin and take the Crests. "got it!" Wizardmon said. "What are you doing in here?" Myostimon asks. "uh nothing" Wizardmon said. "if your looking for something maybe I can assit you" Myostimon said holding up the real Crests. "its a copy!" I say shocked. "do you think id just leave the original lying around for theives like you?" Myostimon asked. Wizardmon charges at Myostimon but he falls to the ground. "Wizardmon!" Gatomon and I cry. "im alright!" Wizardmon said. Gatomon and I then shoot our twin glares at Myostimon. "Those eyes! From the 1st time when you two looked at me with them I knew you would turn against me! Thats why I had to teach you two and punish you both! I would have hurt you both more but you became a loyal servant! I promise you I wont be easy this TIME!" Myostimon threatens. "Grisly Wing!" Myotimon then relases bats on us that carry the three of us away outside. "those who play together lose together!" Myostimon laughs. "im not afraid!" Gatomon said. "me either!" I said. "you soon will be you petheltic traitors!" Myostimon said. We then battle it out.

Fionas POV:

I got on the phone and phoned Tai and soon as I could. "Hey Tai you never gonna believe this!" I said. "yeah what?" Tai asked. "The 9th child is my own sister!" I said. "What? No way the 10th child is my sister Kari! Wizardmon and Gatomon came over earlier" Tai said. "no way me too!" I said. Thats when I heard a flash of thunder and I looked out the window releasing that Wizardmon was fighting Mysotimon. "Tai meet me at the park" I said. "okay Fiona!" Tai said. We then hang up. "cmon Foximon!" I said. "right!" Foximon said. "no wait Fiona i wanna go too!" Trixie said. "uh uh there anit no way you going! You gonna get killed! Stay!" I said and ran out the mansion with Foximon.

Perromons POV:

wizardmon had gotten hurt some more and Gatomon and I shot Myostimon theose twin glare again. "There are those eyes again but not only are they filled with rebellion!" Myostimon began. He then turned to Gatomon. "But i can also see a glimmer of Hope" he said. He then turned to me. "and a bit of Pride" he added. (Me: *cough cough* Crest hint Crest hint!) "The Hope that one day your dreams will come true and the Pride that you two believe in" Myostimon said. "we believe in our dreams and made it this far and thats that!" I said. "yeah and our dream is to return to our true identity before we met you!" Gatomon said. "wait could that mean...are you two the 9th and 10th digimon?" Mysotimon asked shocked. "This changes everything!" "Grisly Wing!" The bats then take Wizardmon and tosss him in the water. "Wizardmon!" we cry. Tears start to flow from our eyes.

When then heard the sound of pounding footsteps and looked and saw Tai riding on Greymon and Fiona riding on Flarefoxcomon. "we come to help you guys!" Tai said. "Tai!" Gatomon cried."Fiona!" I cry. They jump off their digimon and their digimon attack. "Noba Blast" "Laser Cross Eye" "\Myostimon delfects the attack. "when will you digidestined ever learn? Crimson Lightening!" Mysotimon said. He began to whip the digimon. "Greymon digivolve!" Tai said. "You too Flarefoxcomon!" Fiona said. They then digivolve useing the Crests of Courage and Justice. Metalgreymon and Vixfocomon attack but ended up losing making them de digivolve. "If the digidestined are coming to defend Gatomon and Perromon then they must think that they are the 9th and 10th digimon. "what they think is no business of yours!" Gatomon scowled. "Go blow smoke somewhere else!" I threatend. "you will pay for your imputinence!" Myostimon said. "what you talking bout?" Fiona asked. Myostimon then gathers bats around me and Gatomon and we begin to lift up in the air and cry in fear. "i hope you like fishing because the both of you are perfect bait to lure the 9th and 10th digidestined children! I dont need the Crests to find those puny humans" Myostimon said. He then flies us away. "Gatomon!" Tai cries. "Perromon!" Fiona cries. "Tai Fiona help!" we call. Myostimon then does an evil laugh.


	12. Episode 36

Fionas POV:

Ghost digimon had captured our families. I later met up with Tai and Kari and her and Trixie have a reunion. We later met up with Matt and Gabumon at the stair well. Matt had a shocked reaction when he heard about Kari and Trixie being the 9th and 10th digidestined. We then talked about Myostimon on how he was taking over the city. "This is all my fault! Its all happening because he's looking for Trixie and me" Kari said. Trixie put a hand on her shoulder. "girl dont say that!" "yeah its called destiny! Dont worry im gonna bring mom and dad home safe and sound!" Tai said. I walked up to Tai and put a hand on his shoulder. "we should go" I said. "good idea Fi! Hey Matt look after Kari and Trixie while were gone!" "Yeah sure" Matt said. "please becareful" Kari said. Trixie patted her on the back startling her a bit. "relax girl they got this!" Trixie said. I smirked at this. Trixie and Kari were the best of friends but the thing was. Trixie calls the shots and would sometimes make Kari do things she doesnt want to do. "right!" I said. "give us two hours Matt! If we dont make it! Get out of here!" Tai said. "cmon guys" Tai and Agumon then ran with Foximon and I followed. I stopped and looked back at Matt and walked back to him. "whats wrong?" he asked. "If I dont make it back alive I wanted to give you something first..." I said. "whats that?" Matt asked. I putting my hands on Matts shoulders and lean close to him. "hey what are you dojng? Fio-" Matt was interupted because I had kissed his lips. I heard a squeal of excitement come from Foximon and Trixie but i ignore them. I pull away from Matt seeing him blush a light pink and I blush too. I then run off with Foximon and followed. Tai and Agumon again.

Tai and I and are digimon hid at the side of a building. We snuck up behind a a ghost digimon and then tackled him. Tai punched and kicked him while i hit the digimon with a bat i found on the street and i spat at him once in the eye for the fun. "Tai! Fiona!" we heard Sora cry. We looked up and saw her riding on Birdramon. "Sora!" Tai cried. "Oh great" I muttered. "Myostismons holding people prisoners the convention center" Sora said. "everyone in the whole district?" Tai asked. Sora then jumped off Birdramon. "yeah including Mimi! Both of your families are there and your cousin Shantae is too! She's throwing a fit right now" Sora said. "you dont have to tell me twice! Cuz I can only imagine" I said. "Ive about had it with this guy! Okay Sora you go with Matt hes in Aqua City!" Tai said. Sora nodded and went the other way while Tai and I with are digimon went the other.

Trixies POV:

"So are both of your digimons name is Wizardmon?" Matt asked. "No mine is Gatomon" Kari said. "and mine is Perromon" I said. "Wizardmon is like their best friend! It must be awful losing one!" Kari began. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh no here she goes' I thought. Kari and I were tight but sometimes she'kk just rambling about things that nobody wants to hear. "Do you think maybe my daddy got away? And mommy will be too right?" Kari asked. "uh sure he will Kari but lets just remember Tais one kid and he's fighting hundreds!" Matt said. Kari began to cry. I elbow Matt in the leg. "ow!" he cried. I shake my head at him. 'doesnt he know better not to worry Kari like that?' I thought. Matt looked at her sadly. "Cant you see shes worried about her family?" Gabumon asked. "and arent you worried about yours?" I asked. Matt groaned in worry. "arent you worried about Fiona?" I added. At the name Fiona Matt began to blush because I guess he was remembering the kiss she gave him.

Matt later on looked at his digivice. "Tai and Fiona should have been back by now! Where are they?" Matt asked. "word! Im starting to get hungry!" I said. "hey? anybody there?" a voice asked. I looked up seeing Sora and Birdramon. Sora then explained that everyone was being held hostage at the convention center. Tuskmon and Snimon then appears out of nowhere summonded by Phantomon. Gabumon then digivolves to Garurumon. They fight it out. "Stop it now!" Kari cried. I look at her shocked. "Kari stop! What are you doing?" I asked. "be quiet Trixie! I know what im doing!" Kari shouted at me. I gasped in shocked because it was the 1st time Kari stood up to me. Kari then takes my hand and drags me with her as she walks up to Phantommon. "Its us you want! Were the 9th and 10th children! Please dont hurt our friends. We'll come with you quietly" Kari said. I try my best to pull from Karis grip but she wouldnt let me go. "Kari stop it! You dont know what your doing! We gonna get ourselves killed girl!" I shouted. "Trixie please...have some Pride in yourself" Kari said. I widen my eyes. "Pride..." I whispered. I then felt as though as I didnt feel as though I should say anything because Pride is one thing that I secretly didnt have. Its because of my past... A lavender bubble then forms around us and we float up to Phantomon.


	13. Episode 37

Trixies POV:

"Little girls! Why have you chosen to show yourselfs to me?" Myostimon asked. "I didnt SHE DID!" I said pointing to Kari. I was mad at her now for bringing us to Myostimon to get us killed but Kari is lucky that we wont be alive long enough for me to beat her up. Myostimon chuckled evily at that. "Do you have any idea whats about to happen to you two?" Myostimon asked. "I dont care! You were hurting all those people!" Kari said. "What a thoughtful little girl you are! Gatomon! Perromon! Why wont you look at the digidestines faces?" Myostimon asked. "Because their not the digidestined" Perromon said. "We never seen them before in our life!" Gatomon added. Myostimon smirked and then snapped his fingers. Some blue bat digimon then bagan to pull on my braids. "Ow ow! Hey! I just got these done!" I yelled. I then punched the bat in the face. "Ow! You little BRAT!" he said. He then flew over to Kari and pulled on her hair. "Ow my hair!" Kari cried. "Kari!" Gatomon cried. "Trixie are you ok?" Perromon asked. "Kari...Trixie! Intersting considering you never met them!" Myostimon said. He then dropped the digimon and Perromon ran over to me and protectively while Gatomon did the same to Kari. "Grisly Wing!" Myostimon began. "Electro Shocker!" "Flower Cannon!" Kabutarimon and Lillymon attacked Myostimon with their attacks. But Myostimon blew them up the ceiling. He then leviatated himself,Kari and I and our digimon above the building.

Weregarurumon then comes face to face to Myostimon as all the digimon begin to attack. Wizardmon then tackles Myostimon. "Kari! Trixie! Catch!" Myostimon said throwing us these two gold Crests. "Its Wizardmon!" Gatomon and Perromon cry. Myostimon then blasts Wizardmon to the wall. "Now give those to me you little brats!" Myostimon said. "hell no! You can forget it!" I said. "That wasnt a request!" Myostimon said. "Wait!" we heard familar voices cry. Kari and I smile and turn knowing who it was. We then saw Tai and Greymon with Fiona and FlareFoxcomon on the other building. They then hold out to digivices. "Catch!" they say in unison. They throw the digivices at us and we caught them but the blue bat digimon take them from us. "You can thank me right after you take over the world boss" he said to Myostimon. "thats good work! Go get them Phantomon!" Myostimon ordered. Greymon then digivolved to Metalgreymon using the Crest of Courage and Flarefoxcomon then digivolved to Vixfoxcomon using the Crest of Justice.

"Giga Blaster!" "Vixen Wrath!" Myostimon then makes the attacks disapear. "Damn!" Fiona said. "but how?" Tai asked shocked. The other digimon attack but their attacks end up the same way. "Are you done? Im bored!" Myostimon said. "shut the f*** up!" I said. Myostimon then shoots me such a glare that chills get sent down my spine so i hide behind Kari. She sweatdrops at that. "Its time to finsih you off!" he said. Patamon then digivolves to Angemon. "Hand of Faith!" Angemon then punches Myostimon who then seemed to have gotten weaken after the punch. Phantomon then gets destroyed. "Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Angemon asked. "Atually I was just about to ask you! Grisly Wing!" Myostimon said releasing his bats at us. "Kari!" Tai cries. "Trixie!" Fiona cried. To everyones surprise Wizardmon steps infront of us taking the hit. He then falls to the ground. "Wizardmon!" we cry. We come over to his side. "Please dont leave!" Kari said. Gatomon and Perromon start to tear up. "Perromon! Gatomon! Are you two alright?" Wizardmon asks. "Im sorry!" Perromon cried. "me too!" Gatomon cried. "about what? Dont be sorry! I have no regrets! If i havent met you two my life would have no meaning! Im glad that we were all friends! Thank you both!" Wizardmon said. "Uh uh! Wake up! I dont want you to die or ima start crying!" i cried. "please dont go!" Kari cried. Our digivices then started to glow. Tai and Fiona catch them and toss them to us. We then catch them. Our digivices then start to glow. Kari uses the Crest of Light..."Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!" Angewomon was a light skinned angel with a brown healmet a strapless breast plate a white custom that was half pants and half underpants and high heels. She also wore a pink sash. I then use the Crest of Pride..."Perromon digivolve to...Ophanimon!" (Me:Im gonna make Ophanimon look different than her actual form but im gonna have her same color and attacks). Ophanimon was an dark skinned angel who wore a green and black helmet,religious red crosses that covered her chest in a form of a bikini top,a green snake skin bikini bottom,gold and red anklets,and green and black high heel shoes. She also wore black metallic gloves. She had gold metallic wings at the top and gold white wings at the bottom. She held a gold staff and a green gold shield.

"Gatomon and Perromon turned into angels?" Kari asked shocked. "hold up im confused! How can a dog and a cat turn into THAT? That dont make sense!" I said. 'but i anit complaining! its dope!' i thought. "Myostimon! You tried to destroy the digidestined and attempted to concor earth" Angewomon began. "and doing so you ruined the lives of digimon and humans alike!" Ophanimon added. "just how can you justify yourself?" Angewomon finished. "No angel or digimon has the power to stop me!" Myostimon said. "Myostimon dont you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon asks. Myostimon said nothing. Angewomon turned to Ophanimon. "ready toilet breathe?" she asks. "you bet kitty litter!" Ophanimon said. "Heavens Charge!" they said. They then released a rainbow charge around everyone giving them energy and powering down Myostimon. "Everyone give your power to Angewomon and Ophanimon!" Metalgreymon said. Everyone then sent their attacks to their heavens charge attack. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said. "Serfriot Cyrstal!" Ophanimon said. They then finally destroy Myostimon.

"hes gone!" Kari said then fly down from our digimons back and go on the street. Everyone then cheered. But Kari T.K. and I looked up. "hey you three whats wrong?" Sora asked. "the fog is getting thicker!" Kari said. "impossible!" Tai said. "yeah Myostimon is gone" I said. "maybe hes out there somewhere! What if we made him stronger?" Joe asked. "oh hell no we didnt! I mean after all that hard work!" Fiona complained. "We dont know for sure Fi" Matt said putting his arm around her. I smiled a little at that. 'were those two dating now?' I thought.


	14. Episode 38(Last of Season 1)

This is the last episode for season 1 and then i will start season 2 staring you as Trixie who is Fionas younger sister who loves T.K.! Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Fionas POV:

After hearing a prophecy Matt,Tai,and I and our digimon rode in Matts dads van. We were told that 666 meant that Myostimon would come back. We then got out the van seeing him rise up. "Is that Myostimon?" Tai asked. "Looks like he's been taking steroids" Matt said. "word! But this is his beast form" I said. Agumon,Gabumon and Foximon then digivolve. Myostimon then blows an ominous wind at our digimon. "allow me to introduce you to VenumMyostimon!" the bat digimon said. "VenumonMyostimon?" Tai repeated. "Thats him! The King of the undead! Hes the king and your the dead!" the bat digimon said. "More Energy! Im hungry!" VMyostion said. "no prob boss" the bat digimon said. Vmyostimon then opened his mouth and sucked in the bat digimon eating him. "Hes going after everyone at the convention center" Matts dad said. "Digivolve guys!" I said. The three then used their Crests to digivolve again.

"Giga Blaster" Metalgreymon said shooting out two bombs. Weregarurumon and Vixfoxcomon each jump on a bomb and ride on it. They then jump on Vmyostimon. "Wolf CLaw!" "VixenScratch!" The attack didnt even do anything. Weregarurumon and Vixfoxcomon then run up on Vmyostimons body to his face. "Garuru Kick!" "Foxco Kick!" The twin kicks make an opening inside VMyostimons head and the intestines then release and wrap around them. "Giga Blaster!" Vmyostimon then gets knocked over. "did it work?" Tai asked. "I need more energy!" VMyostimon said getting up. "that answer your question?" Matt asked. "damn" i mutter. Our digimon then come back to us. "Matt,Tai,Fiona!" Weregarurumon calls. "go to the convention center" "we'll take it from here" Vixfoxcomon said. "alright just watch yourselves" Matt said. We then ran inside the van and Matts dad drove us back.

We then made it there and got out the van where we met everyone else. "Clear everyone out now!" Tai orders. "i dont know how long they can hold them off!" "even if we had time we couldnt move all these people" Joes brother said. "yall are gonna have to destroy him somehow" Shantae said. "We need Patamon to come with Gatomon and I! So the rest of you stay here" Perromon said. "Nothing personal! We just want you guys to save up your strenght" Gatomon said. "if our plan doesnt work you'll be needed" she added. "lets do what she says! She knows these bad digimon better than we do!" Biyomon said. "cmon Patamon lets go!" Perromon said. The three of them ran to the scene with Matt,Tai,T.K.,Kari,Trixie and I following. "were right behind you guys!" Tai said. Patamon digivolved to Angemon,Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and Perromon digivolved to Ophanimon. They then flew together.

We watched from the van that Metalgreymon,Weregarurumon and Vixfoxcomon had all fallen and dedigivolved. "Celestial Arrow!" "Hand of Faith!" "Sefirot Cyrstal!" They attack VMyostimon but it has no effect. "This wont be easy!" Angemon said. "No kidding!" Ophanimon said. "no one said it would be easy Angemon" Angewomon said. We then made it and got out the van. "I will enjoy devouring you! Angel food is my favorite!" Vmyostimon said. I ran over to Foximon who was injured. "Im okay girl! But i cant stop him" Foximon said. "its alright" I said. "You can do it Angemon!" T.K. called. "go get him Angewomon!" Kari said. "kick some a** Ophanimon!" Trixie said. "Izzy what did the prophecy say about angels?" Matts dad asaked. "Angels will shoot arrows of Hope,Light and Pride of the loved ones they were sent to protect and a miracle will happen" Izzy read. "So if Angemon,Angewomon and Ophanimon are the angels in the prophecy then that must mean that T.K.,Kari and Trixie are them! The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones!" Izzy concluded. "There loved ones are their brothers and sister" Izzys dad said. "bingo!" Tentomon said. "all we have to do is get Angemon,Angewomon and Ophanimons arrow to shoot you three" Tentomon added.

"What do you think?" Matt asked Tai. "Its worth a shot!" Tai said. "Hold up! Yall are saying this like its ok! I dont wanna die!" I cried. "It will be alright Fi! I promise!" Matt said. "tell them to shoots us guys! Lets see the arrows of Hope,Light and Pride!" Tai said. "get them to shoot at us!" Matt said. "i still think yall sound crazy!" I said. "You really want them to shoot at you?" Kari asked. "What if you get dead or something" T.K. said. "Actually i dont got a problem with this" Trixie said grinning. "Gee i love you too boo" I say sarcatically. "we wont die" Matt said. "okay lets do it!" Trixie said. The three of them then lift up there digivices and called their digimon as light shot from the digivices. Angemon,Angewomon and Ophanimon approch us making me nervous. "Scared Tai?" Matt asked. "Not at all! How about you Matt?" Tai asked. "Course not! Piece of cake!" Matt asked. The boys then turned to me. "Fiona?" they asked. Thats when i suddenly broke out into tears crying like a baby. They boys looked at me shocked and smile. "She'll be fine!" Matt told Tai. "lets hang onto each other to make sure you dont chicken out" Matt said. We all then join hands as i continue to cry. "One Miracle" Angemon began. "Coming Right up" Angewomon said. "right...now!" Ophanimon finished. They shoot the arrows through us and surprisingly i didnt feel a thing.

"Agumon Warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!" "Gabumon Warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon!" "Foximon Warp digivolve to...Megafoxcomon!"

Episode 39:

Lemmie make this short and sweet! We beat Devimyostimon and then see the opening to the Digital World. "Were going back! Hold out your digivices!" Tai said. We all do so and a rainbow unleashes. "It worked Tai!" Izzy said. "now we can go back!" Joe said. "To the Digital World!" T.K. finished. "T.K.!" his mom calls. "im sorry i have to leave you after were already back together again!" He said. I got sad at that. "you cant!" his mom cries. The father then convinces the mother and she accepts. "the world is at stake mom! It will be endangered if we dont do something!" Matt said. "were doing this to protect you!" His mom then brakes out into tears. "If the sun doesnt come back up we know you messed up!" Joes brother said. "word! I got a photo shoot tommorrow!" Shantae said. "have faith in those children!" Izzys mom scolded them. "Im sorry!" Joes brother said. "chill lady!" Shantae said. "Im gonna make sure the sun does come up!" Joe said boldly. I smirked at him. "NOW LOOK whos talkin now!" I said. "i never knew you were so brave Joe" Sora said. "what a man!" Mimi added. Everyone laughed at that. We then get in the rainbow and begin to float. "Matt! T.K.! Take care of each other" their mother cries. The two wave their mother goodbye. "Sora! I love you Sora come home soon!" her mother cries. "bye mama! BYE MOTHER!" Sora cried. "Mama! Papa!" Mimi cried. "dad!" Tai cried. "Bye mama!" Kari cried. "becareful!" the mother cried. "take care of your sister son" the dad said. "Fiona Trixie! I love ya both!" Uncle said. "Take care of each other!" Shantae added. Our 7 other siblings said goodbye too. "If yall win we'll take yall to Burger King as a reward!" Auntie said. Everyone sweatdropped at that as Trixie and I smile. "Please Stay out of trouble Trixie! ESPECIALY you Fiona!" uncle said. I glared a bit. Matt put a hand on my shoulder and looked at my uncle. "Dont worry Mr. Takeuchi i'll look after her!" Matt said. I blush at that. Uncle then got mad. "Wait hold up! Is THAT a boyfriend? Who told you you can have one?! FIONA!" Uncle cried. Matt and i sweatdrop and i giggle. I grab Matts hand and fly up faster than everyone else to get away. "Sorry yall! I love you!" i called. We then entered the Digital World.

ANd there you have it guys! They end up saving it and blah blah! And now for Season 2! I will start the sequel


End file.
